


Sin Kids Stories

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Family Bonding, Incest, Multi, Murder, Oneshot collection, Rape, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A collection of stories centered around the Sin Kids. Rated M for the darker/lewder stories.





	1. Volume I

**Author's Notes:**

For several months last year I took various requests on 4chan, via the Loud Verse General threads. I experimented a bit and stepped out of my comfort zone, and in doing that I ended up writing a ton of little snippets and oneshots under the pen names, AberrantScript, Lame-O-non, and the Forgotten Writefag. It was an interesting experience, and one that I quite enjoyed.

I know that these are just a huge bundle of stories and it's super messy, and spelling/grammar issues are likely; and I apologize for that. I'm just posting these as they are, in bulk, to get them out of the way and off my mind.

Be advised that some of those go pretty dark, touching on suicide, dark humor, murder, torture, but the majority are lewd, comfy, or humorous. I hope you all find something here you'll enjoy. :3

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

SIN KIDS STORIES

_Volume I_

_Laundry Day_

Lemy grumbled as he drug a heavy basket filled to the brim, and mounded higher yet, with dirty, nasty, smelly girl clothes.

Lyle happily carried a small basket full of his mother and two sisters' used laundry.

And Bobby was wheezing as he tugged behind him another heaping pile of feminine garments.

Lyle was taught by his mother to treat her homemade undergarments with the utmost care, having to wash them with a special detergent and very particular settings on the laundry equipment. Because of this he always made sure his specific family unit's attire was properly separated from all the rest. Which, in turn, also meant he got to gleefully carry a small tote and silently laugh at the misfortune of his two partners in crime.

Lemy grunted and groaned, but refused to stop or take a break until this fucking box of filthy girl smell was inside the wash room. Ain't no fucking way a Legolas-wannabe looking motherfucker was gonna show him up.

Wheez!

Oh fucking God, why were there so many damn females living under one roof?

Better yet, why couldn't they just wear the same pair of underwear all week long like he did?

Bobby heaved and pulled and slipped and barely caught himself from face-planting on the ground.

He may have been a thin-armed spic, but he wasn't gonna wimp out or let an Elsa-haired, snow goblin like Lyle show him up...

Or a buffalo-huffing, Bon Scott-wannabe scuff mark like Lemy either.

It took a lot of effort and elbow grease, but eventually they made it.

Lyle was the only dork of the bunch that still had the umph to sit his small load on the dryer and start lifting out the individual pieces and tossing them into the washer.

It was when Lemy finally looked up after heaving for oxygen to rejuvenate his ravaged boy arms, that he finally noticed how Lyle had developed a routine.

"Lyle..."

See, out of the three, only Lyle had ever done laundry before. Leni believed in having everyone in her family share chores equally. But the boy secretly loved doing his girls' laundry so much that he always volunteered to do it.

"...why the fuck are you sniffing your mom's panties?"

Lyle took another big whiff, crinkling the underwear against his nose as he breathed in deeply.

"Ahh... b-because she has the most wonderful smell..."

Scuff Mark and Toothpick looked at each other, then turned back to Lady Galadriel with a grimace.

"Lyle, your brain is really fucked up."

The boy didn't stop though. Until he had sniffed not just his mom's, but also his two sisters' dirty bottoms. Gently, he laid them into the washer, and with a sigh he turned back to the basket and away from their heavenly scent.

Lemy and Bobby didn't want to look at him defile his family's dirty smelling undies anymore, but-

Lyle lifted up a flimsy string a lace that had two ginormous cups stitched into it; each easily able to hold a melon the size of Lyle's head.

Lemy and Bobby both were entranced by the lacy fringe and delicate fabric. But mostly by what the heck it was supposed to be.

"Dude, what is that?" Lemy called.

Lyle, smiling, held it up to display it for them before laying it softly atop the panties in the washer.

"That's one of my mother's bras."

Bobby choked.

"M-man, I've seen bras before, but those... those were so skimpy there's no way they'd hold anything without letting it all fall out."

Lemy paused.

"You mean to tell me Aunt Leni's jugs are that big?"

Lyle grinned widely and nodded excitedly, so reminiscent of his mother's own quirky behavior.

"Yup! And they feel really nice as pillows."

The others gaped at that casual, thoughtless remark.

But Lyle was merely grinning even wider, thinking about how soft, and gentle, and warm, and comforting his mother's chest was.

"You get to lay on them? Damn," Lemy whistled, while Bobby just kept staring in disbelief; perhaps both boys were wondering when, or if, they'd get to experience that as well.

...perhaps with specific girls, like Lyra or Loan, as two completely random and non-specific examples.

Lyle pulled out another, similar bra, bringing it up to his lips to give each cup a kiss.

By this point, Lemy and Bobby were done teasing him, and were ready for more.

"S-so is it just your mom's, or have you felt Liena's boobies as well?"

Lyle looked at them, noticing they were blushing. Heh, he was a little pink in the face, too.

"Yeah, mom's are definitely softer, but Liena's are like two warm ovens," the boy sighed.

Bobby couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Do they wear those fancy looking bras your mom makes?"

Lyle shook his head with a silly grin.

"Nope! Remember how Liena likes to go around nude sometimes?"

They both nodded stiffly.

"Well, inside the Lenicoln bedroom, as my mom likes to call it, we don't wear any clothes! And we sleep in one bed, too!"

"W-wait, so you mean-"

"Yup! My mom sleeps on one side, hugging me to her chest, and Liena does the same on the other side, and Bed sleeps on top of me. It's really comfortable, though sometimes it does get a little warm and awkward when my girls start rubbing on my legs..."

He paused to give a thoughtful face of confusion and curiosity.

"Though I still don't understand why both my hips are wet every single morning..."

* * *

_Peeping Pervs_

Lemy, Lyle, and Bobby were all standing around a corner.

Aunt Lynn had just came out of the shower, and was dripping water everywhere as she walked down the steps and headed toward the kitchen.

She only had a towel wrapped around her torso, barely long enough to cover her small chest and her freshly cleaned pussy.

The three boys' mouths were watering as they watched the shorter woman get onto her tippy toes and reach for a cup in the cabinet. Her towel started to slip, and she didn't even bother adjusting it.

Lynn went to the fridge and got out some juice, pouring it into her cup and shoving it back inside. Kicking the door closed as she spun around, the motion causing her towel to slip down far enough to let one of her nipples poke out to say a friendly hello to the young male perverts... Lynn froze.

She saw the little stooges all staring at her from around the corner by the dining room.

But instead of biting their heads off, she smirked and opened her towel, letting it drop to the floor.

And she chuckled as the three fainted at the glorious sight of her naked, athletic, goddess-like body.

Tipping the cup of juice up to her lips, she reminisced about the time she pulled that trick on Lincoln and Clyde.

...and ended up getting impregnated with Lacy later that night.

Damn.

Now she was getting hot and bothered right after a good, cold shower.

But...

As she gazed down on the three unconscious young men at her feet...

She probably wouldn't have to look very far to find a suitable male, or three, that would be interested in training to tame the beast that was Lynn Loud.

* * *

_Trying On a New Swimsuit_

Leni was standing in front of her vanity mirror in just her bra and panties. Her hands primping her hair, preening and fiddling with it, pushing it up and down.

"Are you sure it looks good like this, boys?"

There was a note of worry in her voice.

She turned around, her arms crossing just underneath her bra, pushing up her perky, full, motherly boobs for both males to gaze it in delirious curiosity and barely hidden lust.

Lincoln and Lyle were sitting on a bed, staring at her.

They looked at her hair, done up in a messy bun, with little wispy locks that fluttered around her forehead and temples, just begging to be pushed out of the way with fingers to clear the way for lips to press against tantalizingly soft skin.

"Y-y-you look n-nice as always, mom," her son stuttered, his face blushing furiously.

Lincoln merely gulped. It was his son's first time. The poor boy didn't know what was coming next.

Leni hummed. Turning to a chair and lifting up a skimpy swimsuit, a top and bottom that were guaranteed to barely cover even the barest essentials for decent modesty.

She grinned as she turned back to them.

"Yay! I totes think it would look great with this outfit! Would you boys mind waiting while I change?" She pouted her lips at them, laying her innocent manipulative charm on as thick as a slab of cinnamon-sugared butter. "Pretty please?"

The boys were glued to their seat. Gulping and nodding, they sealed their fate.

The mature woman's eyes grew a shade darker, almost like a tropical storm was brewing inside her blue irises.

"I promise I'll be quick," she breathed out, her hands reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Lyle's eyes grew wide as the flimsy fabric slowly fell away, and revealed her-

Holy fuck...

His heart stopped.

Lincoln's face was flushed, his hand moving to adjust his pants.

The woman laid her bra down beside the bikini top and then she turned around.

Looking over her shoulder, right at her husband... and then at her son... she put her fingers into the hem of her panties and slowly peeled them down her wide, childbearing hips.

Lyle's eyes followed the lacy lingerie until his mother bent all the way forward and spread her legs... Then, his eyes were focused on her shapely rear and what lie between- b-b-between her-

...Oh God, have mercy...

Leni bent back up, like she was a mermaid arching her beautiful, seductive figure out of dangerous waters before a crew of sexually-starved seamen.

She turned to face them, her cheeks pink and her hair just slightly more messy than before.

She grabbed her bikini top and wrapped it around her stomach, clasping it at her front. Then, slowly and teasingly, she slipped it around her body so the cups rested on her flat belly.

Finally, she began lifting it up, up, up... until each cup grasped one of her porcelain mounds.

Her hands moved to push her well-endowed chest properly into the bikini bra, filling each cup almost to the breaking point.

The top had no straps. It relied solely on elastic to keep it in place. And the cups were so small that the very tops of her areolas were visible.

Next, she bent down to grab her bikini bottom and slipped one leg into it. Lifting her foot high into the air, making sure (or perhaps as a completely happy accident) that her flowering, and slightly glistening, lips were in Lyle's full, unhindered view.

She slipped her other leg inside and started wiggling her ass around, trying to slip it up her generous thighs.

The thin fabric wedged itself up against her wet slit, and the waistband straps were pulled high up on her waist. It was more or less a thong, and both boys were actually able to see her outer pussy lips threatening to part and let her bottom ride up inside with how tight they were fitted over her sexy body.

Leni coughed, and the two males blinked and looked at her face.

"So, do I look good in my new swimsuit?"

Her eyes were lidded and her heart was racing with pounding lust.

They nodded, itching to jump up and grab her and show her how beautiful they truly thought she was.

The woman leaned back against the bedroom wall, raising a single hand, palm up, and curling one finger in a come hither motion.

"Then, why don't you two come take it off of me?"

Her two men were more than happy to oblige their mistress of the sea.

* * *

_Doctor Liena_

"A'wight, Lo, le's see whatcha got wong!"

Baby Loan giggled as her older sister, Liena, carried her with a struggle into the living room. She saw her Daddy on the couch, smiling at her, and she giggled and waved her hand.

She blinked as she was laid down on the ground.

Suddenly, a plastic case was placed beside her and opened up.

"A'wight! Hmm..." Liena scratched her cheek as she looked inside.

She pulled out a plastic, flexible bandage and held it up.

"I haf to do sugary on yur head!"

She pulled out a tiny plastic hammer.

Loan's eyes were huge as she watched it lift into the air by her sister's super amazingly strong arms.

"Hold still, I'm a protection doctor!"

Loan blinked as the little hammer bopped her head.

"Ah?"

Boop!

"Ahh!"

Liena hummed.

She didn't want to make Loan upset. Clearly something was really wrong.

So, she took the bandage right as Loan started to fuss, and laid it on her hair.

Instantly the girl stopped, blinked her wide eyes, and looked into her sister's eternally wide pupils.

"There! I fixed you!"

She grabbed her sister and lifted her up, hugging her tightly.

And Loan giggled, her hand holding the hammer now.

"Ow!"

And she started fixing Liena, too.

One whack at a time.

* * *

_Gift of Life_

A little baby looked up into his mother's eyes. His face blank, his lips slightly frowning.

"Goo?"

A pair of bright blue eyes smiled as Leni reached into the crib and lifted her young son up into the air.

"Oh, Lyle! It's time for num nums!"

"Ah?"

He watched her with wide beady eyes as she carried him to an old wooden rocking chair.

She sat down and laid him down on her chest. So little and small. He latched onto her dress instantly.

Leni sighed, feeling her heart melt as she pulled her sleeves down and let the dress fall, exposing her breasts.

Lactating wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. But she grew to really love it.

Pressing her baby's mouth to her nipple, squeezing her breast to get herself started, she truly loved it. Her heart bursting with love as her precious little boy latched onto her teat and drank life giving milk she made just for him.

She stroked his thin, wispy hair, and began singing to him. Little lullabies and sweet nothings. Whispering to him her love for him, her happiness, her joy, her hope that he'd grow strong and healthy and live a wonderful life.

She judged he had enough time on one breast, so she nudged him away and laid him on her other breast.

The strange sensation of him nursing on her body reminding her a little of when her husband made sweet and tender love to her, but special and intimate in its own way.

Little Lyle in such a vulnerable state, entirely trusting her to give him life and safety. His mother Leni giving him every ounce of love she had stored away inside her body.

After she burped him, she took him to the couch. And she sat down, and leaned back. Laying her baby on her breasts, now covered once more by her dress, she picked up a children's book and began reading to him.

"One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish-"

Soon he fell asleep to the sound of her voice and the rhythm of her heartbeat, and she laid the book down and stroked his hair again.

She kissed her fingers and pressed them to his cheek, afraid to do anymore lest she wake him up.

And Leni decided to close her eyes and rest for a few minutes as well before laying him back in his crib.

The smile on her face showing she'd never been happier a single day in her life than when she became a wife to her adoring husband and a mother to her two precious babies.

* * *

_Lemon Business_

"Alright, I need you to make me a set of uniforms for my lemonade stand," bossed Leia to her Aunt Leni.

The older woman tilted her head.

"Do you want them to be sour?"

Leia, once standing proudly and domineering, broke her stance to gape at her aunt.

"What, no!"

"So you want them to be fruity?"

"Why the hell would I want them to-"

"Oooh they could stand! Like magic clothes!"

"Leni, no-"

"Wow! What if they could, like, make the lemonade for you? That'd be totes cool!"

"And you're, like, totes insane!"

"Ahhh! I could make pitchers and little lemon hats! But then, where would I get enough yellow liquid to fill up your uniforms?"

"Oh hell no. Fuck this. I'm going to the Pakistani sweat shop that's Lemy's bedroom and blackmail him for free slave labor."

"Like, ok! Have fun with your brother!"

...

"She's just like her mother, that bitch."

* * *

_Schoolyard Savior_

"Hey! Stop it!"

The young girl was shivering in a brick corner, her blonde ponytail being yanked on by a boy.

"Oh ho ho, looks like your gay ass lezzy sister is coming to save you again, Lo-ser-an," taunted the boy, yanking even harder on her hair.

"Ohhhhh!" chorused his gang.

"Leave my sister alone, bulky," a younger girl, only a year or two their lesser, was stomping to them.

The pompous boy turned to face the angry girl.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do, lez-bitch? Suck my dick?"

Her balls fisted as she moved quicker toward him, her body moving like a train.

They all had a good laugh about it.

What the fuck could a tiny bitch do but yelp like a pup? Hahaha!

She didn't stop moving as she pulled her right hand back and launched her fist right into his body.

He squealed, his hands instantly moving to his groin.

But the girl didn't stop until his nuts were pinned to the brick wall with her fist.

Leaning in with a smile that promised he'd see Satan soon, she whispered in his ear.

"Suck on that, asshole."

Liena turned to her sister.

The poor girl's hair was messy, her face in tears, and we body shaking.

She came closer and opened her arms.

Loan waited no time before launching herself into the younger girl's arms.

"You're safe now," Liena whispered, stroking the older girl's back.

They stayed that way until recess was over and they were called to return to classes once more.

* * *

_The Flower Fiasco_

Lemy understood one thing about sisters.

If you make them angry, you buy them chocolates and flowers.

Problem was, the local Wally World was sold out of chocolate.

Apparently it was a sucktastic day for the male species.

Damn.

So!

He went next door to a gardening center. Hopped up to the counter, laid on his suave award winning smile, and asked for their finest bouquet of flowers.

The grouchy old man didn't even reply. Merely pointing up at a sign.

Holy fuck!

He loved his sisters but they weren't worth that much money!

...

Thank god none of them will ever read this story.

Wew.

So!

He went for plan C.

And he bought them out of their cheapest flowers in stock.

Not bad, all things considered.

Until they wheeled out a forklift and made not one, but two trips...

Soon he was staring gobsmacked at enough flowers to fill a truck bed.

Hmm. Not a bad idea actually.

One phone call later, and a lot of grunting and manly sweating and charlie horse cramping, he was in the passenger seat of a pickup.

Some Amish man was sitting in the middle, hands folded in his lap as he laughed at every little thing the driver said.

Whom was a standoffish jerk trying to get the Amish man to shut up.

On their way to his house, they had a flat tire. And the driver decided to pull out his "you better fucking change my tire, lame ass, because it was your fat ass bitch self that put too much weight on my girls" card to get free child slave labor in exchange for taking Lemy the rest of the way home, disregarding he'd already paid for the whole trip.

Half an hour later, Lemy was setting the last bucket of flowers down on the front porch.

Grinning with pride, he knocked on the door and clasped his hands behind his back.

Leia opened the door, glaring at him like staring at a putrid bug.

"I thought I told you to rot in hell."

Lemy fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Look, I know I messed up, but I went to town and bought you girls apology flowers, so, I don't know, um... I'm sorry I guess. There. I hope you enjoy them."

He stood aside and let Leia come out.

By this time, Lacy and Lyra were at the door. Others were peeking over their shoulders.

"Uh, Lemy... what flowers?"

The boy blinked and turned around.

Leia was looking inside the buckets. Each one. A good four dozen.

"What do you mean what flowers?"

Leia turned to look at him, her face an uncharacteristic look of absolute confusion.

"Why are there seeds in every single bucket?"

This time, Lemy did roll his eyes.

"Well, duh, you have to plant them first. Then, flowers bloom. Didn't you go to school?"

Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. The other sisters were nearing...

The poor boy was unaware of the hole he was digging for himself... and not for seeds, mind you.

"There's a lot of other things I'd rather spend my money on anyway than stupid prissy flowers for annoying pms-ing sisters."

One hour later, the boy was back at Walmart. This time to buy some bandages, a leg brace, and a walking cane.

And a proper bouquet of flowers.

* * *

_That Time of Month_

Lemy entered the hallway and tilted his head. He looked one way, and then the other.

Hmm. The house was much too quiet.

Unnaturally so.

He took a step forward, but then froze in his tracks.

His father, Lincoln, had just stepped into the living room in his pajamas; tossing on a ragged coat and grabbing his car keys.

The boy could hear him cursing as he stumbled into a pair of boots, nearly tripping over one of Lizy's dinosaurs.

"Dad?" he called out, only to be shushed by his father.

Lincoln looked back at the master bedroom; and suddenly Lemy could hear it.

Pained moans.

The man looked at his son and waved him down.

Lemy came down the steps slowly, dressed in just his boxers and a shirt.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

Lincoln grabbed another coat and put it around his boy's shoulders.

"We're going to the store to buy the girls some things. Hurry up, I'll explain on the way."

Lemy slipped his shoes on as Lincoln opened the front door, letting in a gust of freezing December air.

"Wait- which girls need-"

He paused as his dad turned with a haunted look on his face.

"All of them."

The boy gulped.

"I-is it their, uh, their... time?"

A tiny nod confirmed the boy's greatest fear.

Lincoln stepped outside in the frigid weather, barely dressed and likely to die from hypothermia; but his chances of survival were far greater outside the Loud house.

"Come with me, Lemy, if you want to live."

* * *

_Marital Training_

Gwen was standing just outside Lemy's bedroom. She was dressed in a casual dress with little smiling cats stitched into the fabric, and little ^_^ faces and nyah's everywhere.

Her hair was styled into a bun, with a little cat ears headband on her head.

She had even drawn whiskers onto her cheeks.

Overall, the outfit was really dorky, but it was adorable. And Gwen was hoping to really hit her boyfriend hard with the cuteness card.

She was ready to finally get inside his pants~

Oh, the two had been going steady for awhile now. Several months to a year. She couldn't quite remember the exact time off the top of her head.

But in that time, her boyfriend had treated her like quite the gentlecat, wait uh... gentleman.

She was getting too in-character for her planned roleplay that evening.

The two were supposed to go on a date to the roller rink, and she was planning on being extra clumsy so he'd have a reason to put his hands on her body~

Mmm~

His big, strong hands. His rippling muscles. His taut stomach working just to hold her up.

She was willing to bet he could lift her in his arms and carry her around without breaking a sweat~

While the girl got lost in her thoughts, a door down the hall opened.

Gwen turned and her face instantly turned red.

Mr. Loud walked out with his wife, Lynn.

Both of them were only in boxers. Both were topless and barefoot. Both were sweating and flushed. Both were glowing like they'd just went five rounds of mind-blowing sex.

Gwen's eyes went huge as the tall man turned toward her and smiled, his wife clutching his arm and smirking at the young girl before them.

"Hey! Are you here for Lemy?" he politely asked.

Gwen didn't know what to think.

On one hand, Lynn's glistening boobs were right in her face and so firm and round and perky, even after childbirth...

On the other hand, Mr. Loud was extremely hot. Literally. It almost seemed like steam was rolling off his defined chest and abs.

"You'll have to excuse me and my husband, Gwen," Lynn teased as she ran her bare hand across Lincoln's sweaty chest. "We just finished... exercising."

Gwen gulped, her hand reaching up to tug at the collar of her dress.

But Lynn wasn't done yet.

"He's quite strong, y'know," she turned her eyes on her husband's chest and arms. "I bet Lemy will turn out just like him with some good coaching."

She bit her lip~

Lynn turned back on the young girl before them.

"Do you wanna touch him? Get a feel for what your boyfriend will be like when he's older?"

"Lynn, I think that's-" Lincoln paused.

Gwen surprised herself.

Her hand was pressing flat to Mr. Loud's stomach.

Her spine shivered as she felt him up. His hard muscles. His strong frame. His thick arms.

Before she realized it, both of her hands were wrapped around his biceps, and she was standing on her tippy toes to get a better look at his shoulders.

She looked up and blushed even hotter.

To an outsider's perspective, it looked like she was trying to move in for a kiss...

And, well...

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Gwen, are you-" the poor man couldn't finish anything he'd tried to say.

Because the girl's lips had moved in, all on their own, and her round eyes had closed. Her back trembled and she fell into his chest, purring as his arms wrapped around her back to keep her from falling.

Gwen's lips had touched his collarbone. And the reaction she felt in her body left her so weak-kneed she was afraid she'd never be able to walk again.

The girl trembled as a pair of feminine hands ran up her back, to her shoulders, kneading her muscles.

"Don't worry, Gwen," Lynn whispered hotly into the girl's ear. "I'll make sure your own husband grows up to be just as big and strong as mine."

The girl savored the feeling of Mr. Loud's body for a few moments longer before reluctantly pulling away.

And just as soon as Lemy opened his door and stepped into the hallway, he was tackled by a catgirl.

He yelled out for help, but his plea was swallowed by her lips.

Linc and Lynn watched them move from kissing to petting to breeding before closing the door with a soft shut.

The brunette woman grinned.

"Well, it looks like she's got his training all taken care of!"

* * *

_Family Movie Night_

Family movie night.

The adults were sprawled out across the living room.

Extra pieces of furniture were pulled out. The dining table set. The kids' bean bag chairs. Anything and everything that could be pilfered was taken and set up in the Loud Family's makeshift home theatre.

Liby and Luan were busy attending to the projector hanging from the ceiling, while the ever helpful Liena held the ladder steady for them.

Lemy watched in wide-eyed wonder as his mom worked her magic on the hardware and wiring, somehow managing to attach a half dozen amps to the TV's build in stereo system.

Lupa watched from a dark corner, near her mother, as all of this unfolded.

Their family was a closely-knit one. And many of the kids adored their dad just as much as their mom, if not more so.

This led to the family establishing the "one per knee" rule with Lincoln.

Every movie night, which happened twice a week, two kids got to sit on his legs. It wasn't ideal but it was fair. And the order was linear and set in stone.

Tonight was Lupa and Lacy's turns.

And Lupa stood stock still as she watched Lacy cuddle against her father. Lucy's hand was on her upper back, giving her a gentle but giving push toward him.

One of the pale daughter's hands reached outward, curled back in on itself, and fell to her side.

She wanted so badly to go to him, and curl up on his lap, and press her face against his warmth.

Part of her didn't even mind sharing with Lacy; one could even consider it an added bonus.

But she just couldn't.

Lupa had set her own path and she was forced to talk it now.

To feel the ever growing cold inching across her arms and legs.

Only the little flickering flame inside her chest was left to give her heat, to fuel her soul.

And the wavering fire burned for her to get closer to him, to hold onto him.

Before she knew it, there were tears in her eyes, and Lupa turned toward her mother.

Lucy didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around her only child.

Lincoln turned toward them and frowned.

Lupa saw him, and in her self-hatred she saw only disappointment.

Perhaps, there would be next time.

If the cold doesn't snuff out her dying flame before then.

* * *

_Little Moments_

"The tooth fairy isn't real, you dingbat!" Leia scoffed.

But Lizy just continued setting up her little trap.

An old shoebox held up by a stick; a string attached to the stick which led to a secret hideout under the girl's bed, and a handful of Leia's glitter as bait.

Lizy had seen Peter Pan, and let her tell you what for… those fairies go nuts over glittery dust!

"They are too real! And they give you money!" the blonde girl fought back, adjusting her much too big ol' red hat.

Something in Leia's eyes shimmered, and she got down and crawled under the bed with her sister.

"Money, you say? Well, I  _do_  like money."

Lizy smirked; a rare occurrence, sure, but just as odd as Leia agreeing to help capture a mythical creature with her annoying younger sister.

Oh, don't let the young girl's dorky and hapless appearance fool you. She was an expert on all things animal and beast and creature. And she knew fairies weren't real.

But she'd do anything to spend more quality time with her favorite sister.

Even if she maybe had to lie to her to do it.

It was for the best.

So, the young girl scooted closer to her older partner and smiled, and hummed, and rested her head near Leia's arm.

Moments like these made life worth living.

* * *

_Squirrely Thief_

Lizy was peed off.

She was in a park, playing with the local wildlife.

But as things go, you know, she had to stop to eat.

She got out a PB&J sandwich her Auntie Lisa had made for her.

The older woman's favorite.

It was delightful, all in all, but Lizy had another reason she enjoyed it.

Lisa was a scientist!

And if Lizy could eat these every day, then she would get smart too!

Maybe even smart enough to be a zookeeper one day.

That was the dream.

But as things go, you know, dreams can fade away… slip through our grasp.

Lizy's dream was literally ripped out of her hands and shoved into the hulking cheeks of a jumbo-sized red squirrel.

Which promptly darted up a tree and took flight to another one.

Lizy glared.

Ah. Two can play at that game, you dingbutt. Or whatever Leia calls people that are meanies. Nur.

Imagine that smug squirrel's face when it turns around and see Lizy climb up to the topmost branches like she's part black bear.

Imagine as its jaw drops as the young girl sprints across the limbs like she's the wind racing through a ship's sails.

She leaps, flailing her arms forward. Her eyes determined. Her heart unwavering.

The squirrel stumbles back as the girl lands right in front of it.

It stares up in horror as Lizy smirks down on it.

Taking her hat off, brushing the dirt away, and putting it back on. Sideways. Cool.

She leans down and puts out her hand.

"Give it back, dingadore," she coolly commanded.

The squirrel was just about to surrender its stolen good, when they both heard a crack.

And then, the limb started to quiver and crunch.

And then…


	2. Volume II

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

_Volume II_

_Deliver Me_

The 'rents were away, and Lyra was babysitting a handful of lawbreaking munchkins.

Loan had a handful secluded to Lemy's bedroom upstairs, turning it into an online gaming station for the afternoon.

Liena had snagged a few to take outdoors, tend to the garden, and mingle with the wildlife and stock.

Lyra, tho, had to deal with her roomie Liby, the ever stuck up Leia, and the doe eyed Bobby.

She pinched her nose as the young boy scooted a little closer to her on the couch.

She'd already "made room" for him three times, and by this point the teen was convinced he was desperately clingy or – she shivered – liked being around her.

He normally spent an ungodly amount of time following after Loan, so maybe he's just into older wo-

Ugh, please. Just… no.

Lyra turned to look at him, and he hurried his eyes away.

But nothing could hide that pink blush on his cheeks.

Sigh. Well, that's just great. The Christian girl was busy trying to maintain her purity in this forsaken hormonal lust-ridden pheromone-dripping body of hers, and this cute and cuddly, innocent and naïve, and totally pure boy was trying to get closer to her grasp… only inches away now-

Fortunately, she didn't have to pay much attention to Leia and Liby, whom were arguing about redecorating the living room. Again.

Why? Well, she had no idea. None at all.

But the girls had decided to redo it, and almost immediately began arguing about it.

Leia didn't want to spend money on it, claiming that everything was perfect just as it was.

All the room needed was some pink glitter spritzed here and there.

Liby, however, wanted the girls to put their backs into; using their talents to make new paintings and knick knacks and trinkets to beautify the place; as a way to showcase to their parents the kids' combined skills.

But yeeeeah, Leia wasn't having it.

A complete waste of time and resources (not to mention free child labor).

So, the two bickered back and forth over the mode décor, while Lyra was busy praying to God for strength.

Because that little boy had just reached his shaky hand out… had just touched hers… and his eyes… God, please… his eyes were looking straight into hers…

"Please, deliver me from temptation," she thought, over and over again.

And then, her fingers pushed through his.

And then, the burning started…

* * *

_Personal Maid_

Marla hated this.

Sincerely, totally, completely, utterly, eternally hated this.

She'd lost a bet to Lyle.

Something she was guaranteed to win!

Who has the biggest nose in Royal Woods?

Ha! No one had her beaten!

Fuck Lyle and his alien sister's mutation abilities.

And now, to add insult to injury, she was stuck having to wear a damn French maid outfit, prancing around the Loud home, doing all their cleaning, cooking… and laundry.

My god, that was the worst right there.

As she held up his sweaty, smelly workout clothes, she could see the pit stains where he worked up a good sweat doing arm lifts.

Oh, she knew why he did it.

So, he could pull back that bow and kill them deer.

But that still didn't make it any sexier, or cool, or…

Oh god the smell was gonna make her vomit.

Oh god…

And then she picked up one of his boxers, fresh from a weekend trip hunting.

He'd only worn the one pair the entire time…

Oh god…

* * *

_Dare_

"Get me a nuuuude of your sister," some nerdy fag said with a thick accent.

God, he must've been important from chink town, with his slanted eyes and extra chin-chinny-chin.

Lemy could smell the pedophilic pheromones roiling off this guy.

He was a teach, too. Some loser prof from high, approaching the supposedly impressionable and easily intimidated "little bro" to the local hottie bang-for-a-buck.

The only downside was she was "pure" and "steadfast," whatever the hell that meant.

And, well, you know, teach was a loser adult, so this was kinda illegal.

Lemy shrugged.

There really wasn't even a question about which sister he wanted. Everyone had eyes for Lyra Loud, God's gift to mankind.

But the question was… what could Lemy get out of this arrangement?

Lifetime supply of jawbreakers? Hmm, tempting…

Ah, he could probably hold this guy to a lifetime of blackmail either way. That'd be plenty of time to think of what he wanted then.

So!

That's exactly why, several hours later, Lyra found her brother sitting in her dirty laundry hamper.

With a camera in his hands, and a guilty smile on his cheeks.

She had thought she was alone.

And she was already down to her panties and bra.

But what really did it?

She'd just unclasped her titty holder…

And the shock of seeing someone, let alone a boy, let alone her own brother just staring at her in hiding?

That made her drop her top.

And what really did it?

The following flash of light as Lemy unashamedly took the picture he promised, of his sister's fun bags in all their heavenly glory.

Oh, the wrath wrought upon his crown!

Woe to thee, forsaken and worn-

For to dance with heaven's daughter,

'Tis a task most dangerously born.

* * *

_Kiss of Life_

Lemy was your average everyday boy.

He liked to do boy things.

And if that meant free running across rooftops and leaping over the edge to test his new ACDC powered flight suit, then you better believe he'd leap headfirst!

Of course, by ACDC, he did mean "It's a Long Way to the Top."

How ironic it's supposed, considering the boy only fell downward and downward, until soon he was screaming and flailing and surely about to die-

When out of nowhere the world's biggest pair of loli pillows appeared before his eyes like a couple of guardian angels.

Lemy crash landed into the softest twins he'd ever felt (and believe him, he had experience running into soft titties at his house).

The only thing that was out of the ordinary was that his lips felt a gentle softness, too.

He finally blinked his terrified eyes open and saw a girl.

Her eyes were huge, innocent, scared.

His lips were soundly, firmly on hers.

His hands were on her shoulders, and his body was sprawled across hers like she was a bed designed just for him.

He pulled back, dumbstruck at the feelings, new and strange, bubbling up inside his chest…

And then she slapped his face, pushed him off, and gave him the middle finger.

Cause, you know, as romantic as that is… he could've killed them both.

But, come to think of it – as she walked up to him with a discerning glare – he was kinda cute.

So, she pecked him on the cheek again, and patted the other side.

"Do that again and I'll kill you," her voice sweet and tender.

Lemy recounted the tale of when he met his sister-in-law to his best bro, Lyle.

For even tho Lyle was married to the buxom goddess, Lemy was gifted with her (first) kiss of life.

* * *

_Being the Change_

Lyra looked down on the little girl with nary a blink or thought.

Y'know, it's a funny thing how these things happen.

The teen girl never would have guessed that she'd wake up the harbinger of God's will upon her family.

She would never've imagined she'd have Lizy tied up before her, out in the woods on the outskirts of Royal Woods, Michigan.

Who could have guessed it? That the Christian girl would stand beside an olden white oak tree, thoughtful and aloof; unable to hear the soft teary cries of her tiny sister.

How she held a small knife she'd borrowed from the kitchen, glimmering under the few beams of light that still fell through the canopy of leaves and branches above.

Sometimes, she thought outloud to God and angel and heaven itself, you have to stand up and make a difference.

Sometimes, you have to be the change you want to see.

Sometimes… yes, even sometimes, you must do things you never would have thought possible or imaginable.

But the results are what matters, are they not?

Just as God rained fire down upon the twin cities of abomination and sin-

So would Lyra bring wrath and ruin down upon God's enemies.

Starting with this blasphemous liar. Insistent in her sin, abhorrently filthy swine unfit to even lick the ashes of Hell's shore.

A stray beam of sunlight passed over her righteous weapon, and then with the swiftness of a passing breeze it was gone.

Lyra watched the sinner slump to the ground, admired the drops of red upon the ground.

She closed her eyes and nearly wept at the sight, at the remembrance.

For as oft as you think of me, do take drink of my body.

Fallen to her knees, the girl cleaned her blade with a white cloth and lifted the sacrificial tool to heaven's gates.

One down.

And many, many more to go.

* * *

_The Forgotten Writefag_

Loan didn't know why they kept asking her that.

"Do you have a pastebin, anon?"

Well, of course she did!

Anon really thinks she'd waste all this time writing stories for moral degenerates inhabiting an incest thread dedicated to pedophilia, rape, impregnation, and other deviously sinful acts and not have it saved somewhere?

Heed these words, ye scum of the earth.

She does indeed have one. She has it all.

In her short time experimenting and giving and taking and creating the stuff she wanted to see – which unironically turned out to be a mountain of /ss/ content, of course – she'd learned the hard way that relationships can be unforgiving.

Sometimes she just needs to back away, to let her flame flicker in the waning light.

Sometimes…

Sometimes she must be forgotten if she is to be remembered.

She must die to be cherished and loved.

But even in death will her light shine.

And as long as she has these forgotten and forlorn fingers attached to her corrupt and vile mind, there is no way she can be stopped.

In death, she will only grow stronger.

Into darkness, her light will grow brighter.

And try as some might, her stories will not be stopped.

Smiling in the lonely void, Loan stares at her screen. Unblinking, unnerved at her own mortality.

"Have I answered your question yet, dear anon? Or have you not figured out my riddle?"

"Well?"

"I'm waiting~"

* * *

_Speaking_

Sigh.

Liby was tired.

Really tired.

She just wanted it to end, y'know?

Was that too much to ask?

Just to have a little peace, a little quiet.

Sigh.

She lifted the little weight in her hand, ran a hand down the sleek composite grip.

Was it so wrong for people to just… just listen to her?

When she asked them to stop, shouldn't they at least… talk to her?

But, no.

In the real world, people don't listen to little girls.

They don't stand up to bullies.

They don't fight for the little man.

They don't do what's right.

They only care about themselves.

Well, Liby wasn't like that.

She was wired to fight for the innocent until her dying breath.

But what could she do?

Men don't listen to the sound of a little girl.

So, what would they listen to?

Liby looked up at her principal, and several teachers, tied up in the secretary's office.

Ironic the very ones sworn to protect children were the very ones allowing such degradation and destruction to childhood happen in this godforsaken school.

She lifted her gun up to her principal's head.

She pulled the slide back, hit the thumb lock and savored his flinch as the pistol chambered a bullet.

"Are you ready to listen to me now, Sir?" she asked, full of soulless disdain.

She could see it in his eyes.

He wouldn't change.

None of them would.

Fortunate for her, she supposed.

Guns are not just useful for speaking.

They're good at removing problems, too.

An entire room of problems.

One by one…

Starting with the very head.

Click.

* * *

_Kidnapped_

Lois laughed as she hefted the bag over her back.

She was making a trek into the woods.

Oh, no one knew where she was or what she was doing.

Except for what was in the bag, of course.

It struggled and fought every step of the way, but Lois was strong.

And her mind was stronger.

Sure, some called her a loose screw and a homicidal psychopathic rapist, but she was steadfast and unbreakable.

Soon, she made it to a cabin deep in the woods.

She kicked the door open and tossed her stolen goodies onto the floor.

He groaned as he finally broke free.

And then, the poor boy froze in shock as he saw her… saw Lois standing over him with a rope and a horsedick strap on in her hands.

"We're going to fuck all night long. And there's not a single thing you, or Gloom, or Marla can do about it."

Lyle gulped, his hands cradling his buttocks for what would probably be the last time.

* * *

_Loss_

Lacy loved her mother.

She idolized her.

Wanted to be her.

So, when she found out Lynnsanity was a pro parkour'r in her teen years, the spritely girl had to give it a shot.

She raced through the house, springing over chairs and under tables, through crowds of siblings and around each room she could get into.

At one point, she'd gained enough speed she wanted to see if she could slide down the barrister.

So, a breakneck speed, she jumped and landed on the stair's railing, not caring or worrying, but with a smile on her face.

That old barrister couldn't handle it.

And that smile quickly turned to a frightened scream.

As Lacy fell headfirst toward the ground, her eyes caught sight of Lupa right in front of her.

The emo girl unable to do anything but stare – too far away to grab Lacy and time couldn't slow down long enough for her to scream for help.

An eternity passed as the two roommates' eyes connected for the last time.

Then, a new age began at the toll of a loud crack, and the tearful wails of a broken soul that'd only cried once in her whole life…

The very same day she lost her best and only friend.

* * *

_Hallucination_

Liena and Lyle were hiiiiiiigher than kites, yeeeeee!

They didn't know why, thoooo.

Som-tin bout duh, uh, uh, um, g-gas leeeak?

Yeeeah! Whooosh! It made a noise just- like- uh…

Wait a second, Liena was getting hungry.

Wow, she was getting really hungry.

So fucking hungry her belly was roaring at her like a lion.

It was actually pretty scary.

Oh god she had to feed it soon or it'd eat her!

But what could she-

Then, she saw it!

Her brother had a sausage!

"Lyle! Gi' m'yur sow-sug, hehehe."

That was funny. Hehehe. How she said that. Hehehehehe. Giggle. Giggle.

Lyle was so high he couldn't even feel his own sister ripping his pants open.

He was just blindly looking up at the sky, or the ceiling, or- Man, dafuq that whatever is he fucking dun care one bit'all, fuck it. Hahaha. Eff Youuuu, butthurt clouds! Eat these motherfuckers!

He flipped them duel wielded birds and laughed his ass clean off.

He fucking stared at it. His butt on the ground, laughing, both cheeks moving.

Fuck, he was high. Hahahaha!

Not as high as Liena, tho. She got her sow-sug and she put it in her mouth, got herself a nice taste, and unf god fucking damnit did it taste good on her tongue.

Chomp.

Lyle's butt wasn't the only organ of his sliding across the ground after that.

But what he couldn't figure out was…

Which was the hallucination?

* * *

_The Best Revenge_

Gwen had it up to fucking HERE with Lemy.

That was the absolute last straw.

Fuck him.

Fuck his stupid bandana.

Fuck his tattoos.

Fuck his sexy face.

Fuck his horsedick.

Fuck his ability to eat her out so well she'd scream every damn time.

FUCK EVERY LAST THING ABOUT HIM!

Gwen was over him.

She'd make him pay.

She'd destroy his heart, crush it, grind it to ash and dance on it.

And she knew the perfect way to do it, too.

Sitting on her bed, she'd called Mr. Loud and asked him to bring his two boys over for some help.

Oh, Gwen was going to ask them for their opinion on this new outfit she'd bought just for Lemy.

She neglected to say that outfit would be her birthday suit.

And that her door was rigged to close and lock behind them.

And the key was buried inside her pussy.

There was no way they would get out unless someone fucked her, unless albino father, half-spic brother, or elven brother cucked their beloved rocker boy.

They'd have to put their hands on her, push their fingers inside her burning sex.

And once they saw how responsive she was, how wet and needy her lovebox was, there'd be no way they'd refuse her.

She'd pout and beg them to touch her because Lemy doesn't know how to do it right.

And she wouldn't tell them that she had a camera filming it.

She'd make a video of Mr. Loud and his two sons filling her tight sex with their gooey love.

Over and over and over again.

And she'd send it to Lemy as a farewell and fuck you present.

Dirty ass motherfucking bastard.

She hoped he'd die, but fucking his family was just as good.

Especially if he listened to her scream louder than ever before, knowing that he wasn't good enough for his girlfriend.

Ha!

The best revenge is to destroy his soul.

A life can be destroyed in an instant, but a soul…

A soul lasts forever.

* * *

_Enemies_

Lacy's heart was galloping like a mare, but she wasn't running.

Her cheeks were flushed, but she wasn't out in the sun.

She was at school, at her locker, but her eyes were aloft… looking at a girl just a few lockers away.

She was staring at Marla. A girl most known for her long nose, but if you could get past that… she was actually a nice person.

And Lacy could get past it. Had gotten past it. She'd talked with Marla loads of time. Had become friends with her.

And, she didn't know when, but sometime along the way she'd maybe sorta developed a little… well…

Maybe she could explain it better this way cause honestly Lacy wasn't all that great explaining her emotions, but-

When she looked at Marla, her stomach felt tingly and weird, and she… really wanted to kiss the girl on her lips.

So, one day… today, in fact… Lacy did just that.

Walked right up to her, kissed her on the lips, and declared them girlfriend and girlfriend in front of the whole school.

Marla, tho, was taken by surprise. What's worse… Lyle, the boy she'd been watching herself, saw it.

A-and now her chances of getting with him were done for.

She balled up her fists and fumed.

She rounded on Lacy and punched her, knocking her down.

"We're not girlfriends. We're not even friends, Loud."

Lacy sniffed, clutching her aching body as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"But-"

"We're enemies."

Lacy watched as her crush stormed off in a rage.

Watched as each step… pulled another piece of her heart right out of her chest.

And when those steps could no longer be heard, a new sound began.

The faint splash of fallen tears upon the ground.

* * *

_First Impressions_

The little black haired girl trembled as she took a step forward.

She turned around and saw her blonde mother standing by the wall.

"Go on," she whispered encouragingly.

Taking a breath, the little girl turned back around. Took another step. Started toward her… h-her father.

Her cheeks blushed crimson, but her heart was terrified.

What if he didn't like her?

What if he told her mom to take her back?

What if she screwed it up and lost it all?

What if…

Before she knew what was happening, she bumped into someone – a waitress for the food court at the mall.

The woman tumbled sideways, dropping her things onto…

Oh no.

Boiling hot soup and coffee… r-right onto her new father's pants…

He screamed, and the sound made her bones shiver.

But she hurried forward, trying to find a way to help.

The man – her father – only pushed her away, yelling at her to go away.

The look in his eyes… his pain and anger… hurt her.

She started crying and ran off.

Straight into her mother's arms.

Lincoln just happened to look up right then.

Only to see his wife, Leni, holding that girl that'd bumped into the waitress and-

And… Lincoln was meeting Leni today to meet his new daughter.

The one Leni had recently adopted.

The one he just pushed away and yelled at.

The very same too terrified to look in his directions… let alone call him father.

First impressions are fragile things, aren't they?

* * *

_The Forgotten Writefag 2_

From behind her computer screen, Loan smirked and chuckled the night away.

They couldn't guess who she was.

Even after telling her consistently how easy she was to recognize.

After developing such a writing style so distinctive no one could copy it.

Oh, to truly be forgotten, she mused, must be a dreadful thing.

To give these anons the same creator, the same style, the same words as afore, and to be unremembered!

Oh, now that's truly a thing to laugh at.

* * *

_Mindblowing Climax_

Have you ever been in a situation where you have one hand on your cock and the other on a gun?

No?

A shame.

Lemy had.

Like, right now, in fact.

He was watching his birthday present… from his girlfriend.

She'd given it to him like a slap in the face.

Literally.

And at first he figured, eh, it's her period. Whatever.

Then, he started watching it.

And… god…

Then, he started to get hot…

It was right when he saw his own dad pin his girlfriend's legs down to her body, setting Gwen up in a master level mating press position…

When he thrust his thick cock inside and Gwen instantly keened like a horny fox…

That's when he started fapping, his falling tears providing traitorous lube.

He wished that was him in the video.

He wished that was his name she was screaming so loud the walls shook.

But it wasn't.

It wouldn't be.

Never again.

So…

Why go on?

Why not just enjoy this last… farewell... and bid her goodbye?

Why not just… bring himself to an epic finale where he cums so hard he blows his own brains out?

…why not, indeed.

* * *

_Love_

Love is a fickle thing.

An undeniable power, an unrelenting force that pushes one soul to another.

The lucky ones draw together like magnets.

The unfortunate ones, those marked for death, are not so lucky.

How long can a girl go on without her lover?

How long can she watch as her crush flirts and mingles and… kisses and touches and…

How long can a heart bear such torment?

And, what, do you think life is so forgiving as this?

Lizy was such a girl, and do you think life is that merciful to her? To let her watch as Leia slept with boy after boy, fling after fling?

Year after year, living together in the same room, the same dorm, the same home…

Staying up, listening to her… listening to her find love from other men… from real men… from anything that wasn't Lizy.

Love is unfair and cruel.

Life is unforgiving and demented.

Lizy should have been born a boy.

She knew it deep in her heart.

Because if she was a boy, then maybe… maybe Leia would turn her lusty gaze on her… maybe Leia would open up her heart to her?

Ha! If only fate cared enough about a piece of lowly garbage such as her.

Do you think Lizy deserves that? To have love? To be held every night? To wake up and kiss the woman she'd grown to love?

No.

No, she doesn't.

She deserves the pain and the suffering. She deserves the anguish, the fierce burning in her eyes, the claws squeezing around her chest. Until her heart bursts into a gory abomination. Until she's left a shaking skeleton, a hollow, a twisted beast.

How long can a heart go on before it's reached its limit?

How long can she go?

Listening to Leia scream out her pleasure?

Shrug.

One would be surprised how much torture a soul can take before it falls to the Abyss.

But one day, they all succumb to the Dark.

One day, Lizy will find herself, laying on the ground, on her back, staring up into nothing.

She'd put her nails on her chest and rip the skin from her body.

She'd ball up her fists and beat in her own head until she nears fainting.

And when she can feel nothing but agony, pure and blissful and sweet as it is…

Then, she'd take a knife to her heart, prying open her ribs with the blade, and carve it out.

Vein by vein, artery by artery.

The cruelty of her own tears would betray her.

For even as she dies, even as she feels more pain than any human should ever endure…

Her final thoughts would be of the lover that threw her away for another.

And even in death, there'd be no escape from her forsaken love.

* * *

_The Forgotten Writefag 3_

Loan sits behind her computer, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

So, you want to know her name, do you, anon?

What, her hints are not enough for you?

Do you give up so easily?

Tis a hard thing remembering the forgotten.

But even if she died and her ashes are buried in a moldy forlorn cave, her work would last inside the hearts of those it's corrupted.

She's a plague. A putrid virus.

There is no escape from her grasp.

Nowhere you can hide.

She's a broken soul that stumbled from the darkness.

Motivated by a desire to guard the way, to keep others from falling into dark's tempting embrace.

There are things there, deep and horrid things that keep even Loan awake at night. Nightmares that she can't escape.

And her work serves as both a testament to her own destruction as well as a warning to others to avoid the same fate.

Behind her happy, lusty online demeanor, she's a hollow, an accursed undead.

Tho perhaps she will find her peace one day.

That's the strange things about us hollows.

Don't you know this already, dear anon?

We do not remember our names.

Doomed to continue our twisted fate until the end of the age.

Thus Loan gives a weak grin, wipes the hair out of her face, and sighs.

* * *

_Highest Bidder_

"Oh God, yes! Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme please!" Cecilia screamed, her face smooshed into the bedding.

Her hands were held tightly against her back, being used to press her down hard. Her hips were held high in the air by a strong hand.

In this pose she was entirely at her lover's mercy.

Whether he wanted to tease her or fuck her hard or bury his cock to the hilt in her soaking wet pussy and unload jets of cum, there was nothing she could do but beg him to do it.

To beg him to use her like the cheap whore she was.

Their affair was only a recent thing.

Cecilia didn't even know this man. Didn't know his name. Knew nothing about him.

But… her mom needed the money, and well… when you're a blonde with some nice tits, a round ass, and the middle aged crowd look at your barely legal assets with unhidden lust?

What's a girl to do but walk up and give a few of them a lap dance… and then offer herself to the highest bidder?

That's ultimately how she got into this situation; being fucked raw, no condom or protection, entirely at a stranger's discretion. Assuredly, no one would know, right?

It's not like this man was married or had kids or anything… right?

Color her naïve all you want, but she didn't care.

He had a nice dick, and he knew how to use it.

And if he wanted to cum inside her, even tho she'd already told him she wasn't on any birth control, then she'd let h-

Her phone buzzed and a picture came up, and somehow… for some reason… both lovers turned toward it.

Cecilia knew something was wrong when the strange man stopped fucking her – when he froze up completely.

There on her phone, her mother had sent her a new selfie: she and her best friend, Lori, still occasionally tried to outdo each other for laughs.

"How old are you?" he suddenly demanded.

Cecilia looked at him strangely. Why did it matter? Was he worried about going to jail?

"I'm 16. Don't worry about it."

But that was the wrong answer; not that his dick cared one bit.

"Your name is Cecilia… isn't it?" he asked, ashamed at himself.

Her eyes exploded.

"H-how do you know my name!?"

In her fright, her body squeezed him. Too much. Just enough. Fuck!

"B-because I'm- I'm, oh God-"

It was coming and he couldn't stop it. Her hips were moving subconsciously, and fuck… she felt so good on his dick, fuck…

"I'm your father. I'm Lincoln."

Cecilia opened her mouth to say something, say anything, but all that came out was a keening whine as her whore pussy was filled up to the brim with her lost father's incestuous seed.

* * *

_Happy, Loving Family_

Bobby Jr. was a cute little boy.

So innocent, so easy to molest and rape.

He was pushed in front of his parents' bedroom mirror every night.

He was forced to strip down until he was naked.

They made him watch as they – Lincoln and Ronnie Anne – took off their own clothes.

And as they put their hands on his smol body, he just smiled at them like it was the most normal thing in the world.

As Lincoln put his hand on the boy's dick and started stroking him to his full four inches of length.

As his mother put her breasts against his chest and her lips on his mouth and her tongue on his, dancing with him like a pair of siblings splashing in a puddle of muddy water.

Nights like these always turned out the same way.

Mother always laid down on her back and father helped him crawl up into her embrace.

His tiny legs wiggled between her thick thighs, his smol dick nestled itself atop her aroused flower.

"Are you ready to love mommy?" she asked him like she always did.

And the boy nodded his head.

Then, he froze up when he felt his father touching his butt with something cool and sticky.

Petroleum jelly.

"Are you ready to love daddy?" he asked his son with warmth.

And the boy nodded his head.

Their little family was so happy and loving, and even though his friends told Bobby that he was naïve and gullible…

A happy, loving family is all that he ever really wanted.

Well… that and getting to plow his mother's fucking hot sexy bitch pussy every night was an extra bonus.

* * *

_Geddit?_

"Hey, Marla, I have a joke for you!" chirped Lois.

The long nosed freak of nature just glared, looking ever like a semi-humanoid squid from the very bottom of a woman's waterlogged, molded, algae-ridden pair of swimming thongs.

Fuck her life.

Fuck Lois, too.

"Hehe, what's long, an abomination, should be put down, and is standing right in front of me?"

Squid-tard Marla just glared.

"Well, I'm sure you nose! Hahaha! Geddit!?"

The bouncy brunette put an arm around Marla and gave a frowny face.

"Aww, is something wrong? I can't tell if you've got a long face or if that's just your nose."

Hahahaha! Geddit!?

Lois stuck her finger against the girl's nose, trying to measure how many fingers it'd take to reach Marla's G-spot in her nostrils, and finally that was the last straw.

Marla grabbed that finger, and snapped it clean off.

Then, pulled out the gun she'd been saving for a rainy day.

Murdered the bitch ass fucking freak clown cunt.

And then shot up the school.

How much can a person take before they snap?

D-do you really want- ha! –t-to know?

Then, ask Marla!

Cause she nose!

Hahahahahahaha!

Geddit!?


	3. Volume III

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

_Volume III_

_The Gay Happened_

Lincoln was taking three of his kids to the store for some groceries when it happened.

Lyle batted his long feminine eyelashes, and swung his wide childbearing hips over toward Lemy's direction…

And godfuckingdamnitall.

The gay happened.

It spread like a wildfire.

Lemy took off his seatbelt and pounced on his brother.

Lyle was mewling like a street corner prostitute looking for some quick cash.

And Lupa… sat in her seat absolutely disgusted.

The two boys continued, getting hotter and sweatier. Their clothes were tossed away. Lemy's dick was thick and hard. Lyle's boypuss was ready to take his seed deeply and intimately.

Lupa took our her razorblade and ran it down both her arms, praying that those traitorous new age religious fanatics were right, and these homosexual freaks wouldn't go to Hell.

She didn't want to see these faggots ever again.

Lincoln just happened to look up right as Lupa offed herself and Lyle squealed as Lemy impaled him on his cock.

The man screamed and jerked the wheel, veering off course and right into an oil tanker.

The explosion could be seen from space.

Unfortunately for Lupa, the fanatics were wrong.

The gayfag brothers went to Hell with her, and shared a cell with her in their own private oasis in the lake of fire.

And for all of eternity she listened to them make smokin' hot love with each other.

* * *

_Anon Was Really Pissed Off_

Anon was really pissed off. So fucking pissed off, in fact, that he used a pan-dimensional vortex inducer to self-insert himself into the sin kids multiverse.

Anon was so angry with the forgotten writefag – why the bloody hell won't he just tell me his name!?

He had to take out his rage on something, so he went into the first room he found.

Leia.

She was laying in her bed, naked, her virgin loli pussy glimmering under the moonlight.

So, pissed off anon took his rageful self and swaggered over to the bed, mounting the girl before she even had a chance to wake up.

He slammed his thick minotaur cock into her vag and roared like a beast.

Leia just lifted an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"Uh, why did you just put your finger in my coochie?"

He growled.

"Shut up, glitter bitch. I'm raping you with a horsecock as big as your forearm."

"Um, no, that's not- Oh… oh wow…"

She looked at him square in the eyes, her voice dripping with sultry disdain.

"I think you need to get a refund. They gave you a Vienna sausage instead of the Bratwurst you thought you were getting."

Anon was so fucking pissed off tho that he didn't care.

"Shut your bitch whore mouth, you cunt!"

He was riding her good. So fucking good. Fuck! Pounding her raw. Raping her virgin cunt. Making her his loli whore.

All because he was angry at some freakish loser masquerading as ash.

He didn't even notice when the alien abomination walked into the room looking for forward.

He was too busy grunting and roaring as his thirty second fuckfest was drawing to a swift close.

Lulu looked at the little worm dipping into Leia's cunt at rocket speed, and well…

She couldn't help it.

She was really super hungry.

And it's not like Anon really needed it anyway.

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

Valentine's Day.

A boy's worst enemy.

Lyle was only five years old, barely able to count to one hundred.

And already he was a chick magnet. But with his good fortunate came bad luck.

For he'd caught the eyes of Marla… and her rival, Cecilia.

And one day, well you know how kids can be… he saw a toy lying about and… he just took it.

He didn't know a pair of evil eyes were watching.

But he knew the gravity of his choices once Cecilia demanded he become her boyfriend.

No amount of screeching about cooties could deter her vengeful act.

So, Lyle was forced to put on the shackles of servitude, literally serving her every need like a butler in classic childhood romance behavior.

Marla looked on in hateful envy, ready to rip Cecilia's perfect nose right off her face.

Gloom, the shy new girl sat alone in the corner, crying as she watched Lyle literally crawl on the ground with Cecilia on his back; wishing so badly that she could carry him like that.

And Lois grinned from some unknown place, unseen and unheard by anybody, plotting the day she'd marry Lyle.

Valentine's Day.

A day invented just to torture men, no matter how old they are.

* * *

_Getting Wet_

Oh damn! Damnit all, not again! Fuck!

Gordon was trying to run home, but-

He felt a drop of rain hit his head, and he shivered.

Oh, god, no.

He hated the rain like all normal people should.

Rain makes people cold and wet and sickly.

And Gordon didn't want none of that.

Sad thing is, he was a good fifteen minutes from home, and-

FUCK!

A car suddenly hydroplaned across a sidewalk, oh god!

He leaped into an alley, just barely missing the front end.

His heart was racing. His blood was pounding. His underwear was getting wet from being exposed to the-

Oh fucking hell no!

His pants snagged on a pole as he leapt, and ripped clean off his body.

Sigh.

Well, at least he was still partially clothed.

He took off sprinting, but the rain clouds were much faster than him.

Not even five minutes from his house, a torrential rain fell upon him, soaking him to the bone.

And by the time he was back in his bedroom, his underwear flat out refused to come off.

Y'know how cotton is. It sticks to everything when it's wet. It was glued to him like a condom on a dick. An appropriate enough analogy actually.

The boy sat down in the floor and waited it out before he could peel off the molding briefs, sullenly mourning the fact that he finally got his dick wet.

Too bad it wasn't by a girl tho.

* * *

_Hollow_

A bell tolled in the distance.

The lid to the coffin slowly slid away, falling into the dank, musty ground.

Lyra blinked her eyes open.

Her arms, weak and malnourished, reached to the edge as her revived mind swam with thoughts.

Beside her, a young man mirrored her actions.

The bell sounded again, and like flies drawn to the light, the two left their shared grave and stood upon shaking legs.

Lyra turned to look at her brother, Lyle.

Lyle, looked at his sister.

Two orphaned half-siblings that were buried with nothing and forgotten by all.

Lyle went to a nearby tree, climbing up just enough to find a decent sized branch. He tore it off and hefted it in his hand.

Lyra knelt down and looked among the graves, finding just enough shards of wood and pieces of rope to fashion a shield.

The two were only clothed in a thin cloth over their waists. For in life they could afford not a half penny more.

And while she perhaps should have felt shame at exposing herself to her brother, a lifetime of poverty and nakedness had left her soul cold to such feelings.

The bell sounded a third time, and the two turned toward their path. A flooded road leading to a deserted mausoleum, forlorn and in disrepair.

Up ahead, the two could see another one just like them.

A person… lying on the ground…

Their hands scraping the sides of their face.

Their silent wailing sounding as if they were in constant pain, an endless torture.

Lyra could feel it more strongly than her brother.

That deep loathing darkness festering inside her bosom.

She could sense it coming from the person in front of them.

Branded by the darksign.

Doomed to always be reborn.

To fulfill a single purpose.

And then lose oneself to the Abyss.

Until they have forgotten their own lives, their own names.

Lyra looked at her brother's eyes.

Right now she knew him perfectly. But what would happen after they completed their quest?

What would happen when one… or both… of them became… hollow?

* * *

_Only a Dream_

Lois laid on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest.

In her mind's eye, she could see her lover clearly. The warmth, the sincerity, the safety.

Oh, how she wished those arms would circle around her and squeeze her tight.

Oh, how she wished she could lay her head on that chest, listening to the soft breathing, and fall asleep to the sound of a gentle heartbeat.

Her soul yearned for it. To become one with her lover. To know that body, that heart intimately, unlike anyone else ever has.

Lois wanted to take that pillow and turn it into an exact replica of her lover. To make an idol. To hold it and kiss it and cherish it, until the day the real thing would come into her arms.

She nuzzled her face deeper into the pillow, and she pulled the blanket over her body.

Alone in this cradle of love, Lois could imagine it… but it was only a dream.

Sigh.

Only a dream.

The arms were fake. The legs are not there.

The beat of a heart was imaginary.

Her thoughts turned back to her lover, and she squeezed the pillow tighter; hoping that when she opened her eyes, her lover, her crush, her cherished soulmate would be there.

But when they opened, her dreams were dashed.

And she held the pillow tightly for a new reason.

To hide her tears and her pain.

To hold onto a foolish dream better thrown into the trash.

* * *

_Help Him_

Lizy held her breath as she witnessed it happen.

A silent scream bubbling up from her chest as she listened to the desperate chirps coming from a baby, featherless bird as it fell from the top of a tree.

Heavy tears falling from her cheek as she heard the crumpled thump of the little pink thing landing on the ground.

She took off at a run, her frozen lips finally releasing the scream held in for too long.

"MOM!"

Over and over again, yelling for help; even as she fell to her knees, sliding beside the baby bird.

Her tiny hands hovered over it, shaking and weak.

It wasn't just pink… but drops of red on its back, and a wing seemed weird…

She tried to pick it up, but froze when the bird chirped like it was in pain.

As it flopped onto its side, Lizy's tears increased.

She was pretty sure bird legs weren't bent that way… or that little wings twitch like that.

Lizy heard her mother's footsteps coming up from behind her before she listened to Lana's call.

"What's wro- oh my…" the woman gasped.

Lizy turned to her, holding out the broken bird still chirping.

"Help him, mom. He fell."

Lana frowned as she listened to its painful wails, and her daughter's sorrowful tears.

She held out her hand.

"Give him to me, Lizy."

The girl did so quickly, her heart feeling a small flicker of hope.

But Lana felt no such thing.

"Honey, I can't fix him and he's hurting…"

Lizy looked at the baby bird, watching as bits of blood dripped from its open beak.

"Look away, Lizy. I'm going to stop his pain."

"Mom…" the girl hesitated, "…what are you going to do to him?"

Lana put on a strong face for her daughter.

"Help him on to a better place."

* * *

_Accidents_

Lina was in a pickle.

She was pregnant.

But she was extra careful!

She'd used a pill, made Lemy wrap up, and even had him pull out!

She couldn't figure it out.

And the poor guy was anxious to take responsibility, too.

Sigh.

They didn't have sex all that often either.

In fact, they hadn't even touched each other during her last series of unsafe days.

You know, just to play it smart and whatnot.

Though, come to think of it…

It could've been because Lyle had found her in the shower one day, and just walked in, opened the curtain, let himself inside, and… well… you know how these things go, right?

Accidents happen.

Or the next day, when she was outside skating around on the road and Bobby walked up and whispered something in her ear… threatening to turn her into the police for that recent string of graffiti across town…

So she followed him around back behind the shed, let him press her against the metal siding, and… yeah…

Come to think of it, she never did graffiti before. Huh. How strange.

But not as strange as the way Lemy's Dad and Granddad had found her just about to take a pill, told her it wouldn't be needed anymore, and then picked her up and carried her into the master bedroom.

When Lina came out of the room the next day, she could barely walk.

Sigh.

The poor girl couldn't figure out how to tell Lemy that their baby was a complete accident.

How she got pregnant by Lemy she'd never know, with how careful they were and all.

Sigh… it was a real pickle.

Oh well.

Now, if you'll excuse Lina, Aunt Leni just walked in with a strap on and she figured another accident was about to happen.

* * *

_Being the Change 2_

Lyra held a clump of white hair in her hand.

White and blood red.

The young girl in front of her was looking back at her in defiance.

Lupa would not be broken.

Meh. As if Lyra cared enough to break her prey.

Lupa watched as the psycho killer lifted the tuft of her she'd ripped from her scalp, and smelled it.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch?"

Lyra breathed in the blood, reminding herself of why she was ridding this world of its sin.

"Purifying the world."

Lupa scoffed, her pain still not getting the better of her.

Lyra walked over to a furnace, a kettle setting atop a deep burning fire.

"And what better way is there than to cleanse with fire?"

Lupa watched as her older sister put on thick leather gloves and carried the kettle over.

Lyra smiled as she sat the pot down and picked up a small dental device; stuffing it into Lupa's mouth, locking it into place so she couldn't close her lips.

Smiling even wider, Lyra hefted the kettle up and preyed.

"Dear Lord, I pray that Your Word would go into her heart," she said as she tipped the concoction of boiling reds, oranges, and yellows: a fatal potion of any and everything she could find, "and not come back void."

Oh God, the screams of pure rapture as molten fire poured down into that girl's bowels were something to behold.

One could say that finally Lupa was filled with the Holy Spirit and she just couldn't contain her shouts!

* * *

_Scare_

Lincoln was hiding behind the couch, smiling evilly.

Soon, what he was waiting for came into the room.

Looking upward and side to side, not speaking or making a noise on her silent feet.

Her hands curled downward as she strolled just like her mother.

The black haired girl went to the couch and sat down, wiggling a little to get comfortable.

She eyed the doorway, making sure no one would see her sneaking in another episode of her favorite cartoon.

She reached her hand out to grab the remote and-

Lincoln reached over the back and grabbed his daughter, yelling loudly, "GOT YOU! AHHHH!"

The little girl looked at him, her eyes wide and afraid, and she screamed.

And screamed, and screamed, and her tears flooded her face.

Lincoln sat her down and hurried to hold her hand and soothe her, but it was too late.

The girl was inconsolable.

The two turned their head toward the loud stomping and growl they heard from the kitchen.

Leni came in glaring at her husband, but trying to soften her look for her daughter.

She knelt down beside Linc, and hugged her.

Between both parents, Bed calmed down. And soon she even found herself drifting toward her dad: as it was a cartoon he loved to watch… so naturally she began to love it, too.

She tugged on his arm and managed to convince him to watch an episode with her.

One turning into a half season.

Leni wasn't done with him though.

When it came time to go to bed, she absolutely refused to let him into their bed.

So, instead of sleeping with his wife, he collected his things and went to the couch…

Where Bed was already waiting and ready for a sleepover.

And they finished the rest of the season.

* * *

_A Sweet Taste_

A young teen girl was bouncing on her toes, looking for a restroom you could tell.

But you knew what this poor girl didn't…

It was out of order. And, well, with how badly she needed it…

She wouldn't make it in time to the other side of the park.

So, you waited until she saw the sign. You saw her face drop. You heard her whispered curse.

And, oh god, you saw just a small dark spot appear on her skirt, and you knew then that you had to do something to help her.

You walk over and, without talking to her, you grab her hand and take her behind a dumpster.

You sit down on your legs, with your hands splayed before you on the ground.

You tip your head back and open your mouth.

Your tongue pops out, wet and ready to accept her.

Your burning eyes are looking into hers.

She's so embarrassed, humiliated, but she can't refuse your offer.

She pulls down her panties and walks toward you.

You close your eyes as her skirt drifts over your face.

Soon, her heat hits you and you nearly faint from how strongly she smells.

God…

She bends down until her pussy lips press against your open mouth.

Your tongue drifts forward and parts her cunt, prodding her urethra.

You hear her moan, and then you yourself groan as her sweet nectar pours into your throat.

You take it all, sucking on her pussy for every last drop.

Your belly feels warm and heavy with her heat, and you give her little flower a kiss.

When she's finally done, you stand up and walk away.

You don't even ask for her name or say anything to her.

It's not until hours later in the park that you hear some dark colored kid bumbling about beside the girl you helped… and he called her "Liby."

Liby.

Such a sweet name for a sweetly tasting girl.

* * *

_Good Daughter_

Leia found the shy girl milling about on the ground.

One foot, two foot, kicking the ground and sighing...

It irritated the blonde with pigtails.

She glided over on her snooty air of superior breeding and good grace.

She stared down, expecting the little thing to look up at her, but she was soundly ignored.

Leia didn't like that.

"Ahem."

You best listen to her, you nipponese brat.

The little thing looked up, her eyes partially covered by her dark raven bangs.

"What's up with you? Did Daddy decide to get his refund from the kiddy store?"

Bed sighed again. And then shrugged. And then looked off to the side.

Leia turned to look at the object of the Asian loli's interest.

The adopted girl's brother was leaning against a tree, looking so muscular in his tight athletic shirt and casually lifting a pair if barbells like they were stuffed animals. His long blonde hair hung around his waist in a braid that Bed, his little sister, had given him just hours earlier.

Leia looked back at the girl and eyed the finer details.

The pink on her cheeks. The slight hitch in her breath. The way her small hands leaned toward him, most likely wanting to clutch at his arms.

Leia tilted her head.

"Having boy troubles, Hirohito?"

Bed looked up at her sister-cousin, and sighed... then nodded.

So, in a show of good will and potential favors later on, Leia took her by the hand and led her inside.

"Then, come with me and I'll teach you how to win a man over."

Bed didn't know what to expect when she was told to sit down on Leia's immaculate bed.

But she surely wasn't expecting to be presented with a banana.

Much less being told to eat it.

So the girl peeled it down, slowly, gently, trying not to break the rind.

She had a thing where if the whole peeling didn't come off, uh, whole, then she'd get irritated and it's ruin the taste of her treat.

But right as she started to take a bit, Leia told her to stop.

First, she had to kiss the tip.

So, she pressed her lips to the skender end, feeling the wet stickiness of the banana's flesh.

Then, she trailer kisses down one side, at Leia's watchful gaze.

Her tiny pink tongue brushed up the other side, all the way to the tip... giving it a teasing flick, making Leia nod in approval.

Finally, she was told to wrap her lips around the tip and push it into her mouth, as far as she could go.

She went down, deeper, farther...

She started to choke, her face started to get hot, her arms shook.

The whole fruit was easily eight inches long...

She almost made it... Just past six inches when she started coughing and yanked it out of her mouth.

But instead of getting scolded as she expected from the pint sized dictator in a school girl uniform, she was calmly encouraged to do it again.

To go deeper with each thrust.

And before the afternoon was over, she had not only made it to the very bottom, but had discovered she could practically wrap her tongue around it and even suck on it!

She was thoroughly pleased with herself, and she gave her sister-cousin a Leni-sized hug in return.

Now to hunt down her beloved big brother and show him this new trick she had learned!

Hours trickled by until night finally fell.

The perfect time to sneak into his bed and pull his pants down and show him how much she loved him.

She hurried to his door, in her bare feet and her little mint green nightie with white fringe, identical to her mother's.

But when she got closer, she heard noises.

Strange noises...

Just like what come from Mommy's room when Daddy spends the night.

The little girl began to frown, already knowing what she would see - cause she totes let her curiosity and nosiness get the better of her every time she heard her mother scream her father's name.

She turned the knob and looked inside...

And Lyle was laying back on the bed, a dark haired whore bouncing on his waist.

Tears blurred her vision, but she knew that was Lemy in front of the harlot driving his no no into the girl's mouth.

She closed the door and was swept away on a sad wind, which carried her feet silently through the house...

Until she was at her mother's door.

She stepped inside but didn't see Leni.

Instead, there in his pajamas was her father, Lincoln, already looking at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong, Love Bug?"

She didn't say a word - running and jumping into his arms, and letting her tears take her.

Lincoln rubbed his daughter's back, but she wouldn't calm down.

Bed couldn't stop crying. Her bitty heart was broken into frozen fractals.

Lincoln was list for what to do, but he kept up the physical contact.

Eventually, he felt a pressure on his chest. Pushing him backward. So he obeyed and laid down, expecting his daughter to lay down with him.

But instead Bed's teary eyes looked down on him and she climbed onto one of his legs, straddling him.

Lincoln tried to ask her what was wrong-

But she shook her head, signaling him to not question her but to just leave her be.

Her hands drew near to his heat, slipping under his shirt and onto his stomach.

Her eyes connected with his. Mesmerizing and dark, much like her mother's.

She blinked, and Lincoln fell under her spell.

Bed's hands moved down to his waistband...

Soon, she was laying down on his legs and staring up at his erection.

He was much like the banana, and she finally understood why Leia had her use that fruit.

She started off slowly, kissing his tip, then the side, then licking his length.

Her eyes never left his, keeping him under her magic.

She took him into her mouth, and finally smiled when she heard him gasp.

She was nearly startled when she saw the bedroom door open, but she didn't stop.

Not when Lyra leaned inside and froze in place - barely comprehending how a girl that small could suck all of her father into her throat like that...

Bed finally felt real joy, real fulfillment.

Making her daddy happy, and even helping her sister-cousin feel good - if the sudden sharp gasps, gyrating hips, and hand thrusting inside tight jeans was anything to go by.

Bed was really enjoying herself. Proud of herself, as a good daughter and lover, but she was going to kick Leia's butt later on.

Because she wasn't prepared for what came after you sucked on a boy's no no for too long.

...she'd need a bath to clean off the huge gush of cum.

Hopefully, mommy would bathe with her, and then she could show Leni how good a daughter she is, too!

* * *

Anon sat on his chair fucking bored out of his mind. He was cranky and butthurt and really hoping to get a GET but didn't have enough neetbucks to make the software that could land him a spot of five minute fame.

This made Anon very sad. So he took it out on an innocent thread full of degenerates and dirtbags.

His door opened and he swiveled his chair around.

There at the entrance was a little girl. With black hair in a bobcut and a green dress and a little pack wrapped around her waist.

She walked towards him, as silent as death itself.

He couldn't even hear her breathe.

"What do you want, bitch?"

She never spoke a word.

She climbed up onto his lap and looked into his eyes.

Hers were so dark and mysterious, like low burning embers. They spoke to him. Telling him things. Compelling him to shut up and listen to her command.

She opened her pack and pulled out a gun. She put it in his hand.

Her eyes never left his.

She blinked, her pupils dilating...

And his body froze. All except his arm. That lifted the pistol to his head.

The little Lenicoln child blinked her eyes once more.

Blink.

And in a flash Anon wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

_Her First Itch_

Bed had an itch that she couldn't scratch, and it was  _totes_  embarrassing.

All day at school, she tried to hide her prying hands from view; because she couldn't stop from letting her fingernails roam and pick at the annoying crawling feeling on her skin.

Her legs had been bothering her all day.

First one would itch, then the other, then both, then neither. And right when she'd breathe a sigh of relief, the itch would return.

At one point, she was sitting on her chair coloring in a drawing for her Kindergarten teacher.

The next she was bent over the desk, lifting her butt slightly off the seat, and slinking her fingers up her dress just far enough to reach her itch.

But try as she might, it just wouldn't go away!

When she finally got home, she decided, she would go up to her room, shed her clothing, and obliterate the annoyance once and for all.

And that's exactly what she did.

Ran up to her mom, gave her a quick hug and kiss, and then hurried to her bedroom – her feet as silent as a still breeze.

She pulled her dress over her head, messing her hair up. Her hair stick thingy flew out, letting her shoulder length hair fall freely and wildly around her neck. She tossed away her shoes and squinted her eyes.

She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs, and finally… she went to town on them.

Her nails moving like a blur, scratching this and that and everything!

Her skin was turning pink, but she didn't stop…

Then, she furrowed her brows when all of her itches scurried away into a new, deeper place.

Her eyes looked straight at her flower-print undies.

Oh, they wouldn't get away that easily.

Bed put her legs together and lifted her feet up.

She yanked her panties down her hips, then up-up-up her legs, tossing them aside when her feet were free of them.

The girl, never saying a single word, stared at her coochie with a frown.

It was a strange sensation to her… but it felt like the itch was coming from… from inside.

She poked her outer lips, her frown deepening.

Her fingers pressed at it.

She pulled them apart.

Her inner pink revealed itself, and she grimaced.

The itch wouldn't go away if she didn't do anything, but… she was afraid.

Afraid of that hole… where did it go? Wh-what would happen if she pushed at it?

Was it like her belly button?

Was it like her mouth?

Not to mention how gross it was because PEE came from there…

But the itched remained, and it needed to die, at all costs…

So, with a bit of trepidation, she pushed a finger inside and immediately cringed, her stomach almost turning…

But now that she was here, her curiosity got the better of her.

She felt a bit sticky and… weird… was that normal? Maybe… Hopefully…

Her finger kept going, too…

Up to one knuckle – she started to hiss – up to her second knuckle – oh god w-was she completely empty inside!?

And when her third knuckle bumped into her lips Bed let out a little gasp.

That… that felt kinda nice.

She bumped into her little button, too, and that felt even nicer.

Her itch tho was still nagging at her, so she focused and curled her finger inside her cooch.

And started scratching lightly, still a bit afraid of what may happen.

And that? That was amazing!

A light pink dusted her cheeks and her lungs hitched.

Her finger moved a little faster, twisting to scratch more and more places.

Her knuckles were basically humping her lips and button at this point.

She looked down and wondered if two fingers would feel better than one… just like two cookies tasted better than just one…

Soon, she was laying back on her sheets, one hand clutching her pillow to her chest and her eyes clenched tight as sweat covered her face.

And her little hand pistoned against her pussy as her near-silent moans came out against her will.

Her eyes were seeing stars, she was afraid; but it felt so good!

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and her back arched off the bed, and her legs kicked into the air – the little five year old screamed as she felt her first climax over take every last one of her senses.

She fell back to the bed, panting, red, and smiling.

And her itch was finally gone.

* * *

_Give and Take_

Gloom was being rocked back and forth on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

Lyle was looking dead into her eyes, his own face red and full of painful tears.

And Lois was having the time of her life.

The young girl grunted and moaned, much like a thirsty whore, or a teenage boy that's finally got an unending taste for pussy.

She threw her hips forward, draping herself over Gloom's back as every one of her ten inches sunk inside the girl – stretching her so deeply, so fully, the gothic girl would be broken and ruined for any other man, or woman~

Her sly hands reached around to cup Gloom's full milk jugs.

She looked over at the tied up boy, and smirked.

"Isn't she beautiful, Lyle?"

Lois pulled out till the very tip of her thick cock was visibly wet, drenched with Gloom's unwilling girlcum.

"Don't you wish you could fuck her? Make love to her?"

She pressed her lips on Gloom's neck, making the girl shiver and her pussy quake around her futa dick.

Her voice hot and breathy on the sweet girl's bare skin:

"You love her, don't you? You love her more than you love me?"

Lois' hands gripped raven locks of hair, squeezing them tight, and yanked the girl's neck backward.

"So, foolish. You should have known I'd take her from you…"

Slowly, inch by inch, her dick speared into the girl; Gloom whining and begging for her to stop, screaming for help that would never come.

God, Lois was ready to pop at the girl's frightened sounds alone!

Her lips pressed against her sister's ear.

"You want Lyle's baby, don't you? Tell him. Tell him how badly you want it."

Gloom could barely look at him; her neck was still bent uncomfortably.

But Lyle could see her eyes flicker. His throat clenched tight. He could barely breathe.

Lois merely laughed as she proceeded to fuck her sister harder, and harder, and harder… until Gloom's generous chest was bouncing like crazy.

"You refused to give me your love, Lyle… so I'm going to take away yours~"

Lyle didn't know a broken heart could stop and freeze over, but it did as he saw the white seed of a monster, a rapist, dripping slowly from the bruised pussy of his beloved Gloom.


	4. Volume IV

**Author's Notes:**

_A Lesson in Vocabulary_  is dedicated to Vale and Dama; it features their OCs, Allie and Lilith.

Just uh... d-don't read the last story,  _Little Boys Growing_ , unless you can stomach forced Mpreg. Don't say I didn't warn you. ;-;

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

_Volume IV_

_Losing a Bet_

"You can't fuck her better than I can," exclaimed Lemy with a defiant glare.

Arms folded, leaning toward his sisters, his opinion couldn't be changed.

The three older girls; Lyra in front, leaning over her younger brother with hands on her hips; and Loan and Liena looking over her shoulders; they just gave him cocky smirks.

"Wanna bet your girlfriend's body on it, Buffalo Bill?" Lyra teased.

Lemy raised an eyebrow, deadpanning his sister.

"I don't need to bet nothing. I  _know_  you can't fuck her as good as I could."

Loan's hands slid over her sis's shoulders, leaning further over her shoulder. She looked behind the boy, at his silent girlfriend; seeing her white hair, the blue strip running down the side, the orange tank top that barely covered her tight body and flat chest.

"Are you scared, chickenshit?" Loan taunted him.

Lemy huffed, giving them a cold shoulder, but no less staring at them with a firm stance.

"I'm not scared. I know because I have the mighty horn! And you girls just have wet caves."

Liena giggled as she quirked her eyebrows from side to side.

"I bet our wet caves could make her hotter than your broken stick could, sweetie~"

She blew him a kiss, and that did it.

He stomped his foot and turned around, grabbing Lina by the shoulders and putting her front and center.

"Fine, prove I'm right. Here she is."

Lyra's hands crept toward the girl, reaching her hands, going up her arms, slipping under the tanktop and gripping her around the collarbone.

Lina gulped as she looked up at the three taller girls; as they eyed her with dark, evil eyes.

"L-Lemy..." she tried to say, but Loan's hand clasped her mouth shut.

She shivered as Liena circled around to her side, leaned down, and whispered in her ear.

" _You can't say no if you can't say anything, little girl~_ "

It just so happened there was a bed in the room.

And Lyra pushed the girl back.

Bit by bit.

As Loan tugged the orange shirt up, up, up-

And Liena had her hands slithering down the back of her tight shorts-

Lina's legs bumped into the bed, and she squeaked as she was thrown back, falling into a pile of sheets.

Lyra's knee pressed between her thighs, on the mattress, making the loli girl moan.

Loan's hands pressed her shoulders down, and Lina blinked with wide eyes as the messy girl's lips descended on her mouth.

Lina was stuck in a new world of pleasure.

She couldn't speak, couldn't say or do anything.

As Lyra held her stomach down, and Liena tugged her shorts down her thin legs.

Soon, the girl only had her tennis shoes on.

Oh, and her panti-

_Riiip._

Lyra tossed those onto the ground.

Lina opened her eyes, breathed a gasping sigh, as her oldest attacker pulled back.

She watched as the three girls stripped down till they were naked.

Well, almost-

Lina gasped out loud as the three yanked their bottoms down, revealing they weren't wearing underwear. But more importantly-

They were wearing strap-ons.

Thick, long, heavy, pre-lubed silicon...

She bit her lip as she took a closer look.

They had writing on them.

Loan's, "Better."

The older girl was crawling toward her face...

Liena's, "Than."

She was lifting up her body, sliding underneath the little girl.

And finally, Lyra's, "Lemy."

As she knelt between Liena and Lina's legs.

Lina's heart started racing super fast, and she tried to call out for Lemy to save her.

No fucking way she could take three dicks that huge...

But as her wet mouth opened up, Loan slid her shlong inside with a heady moan.

She nearly gagged on it as the lengthy silicon pushed deeper and deeper, till it was tickling the back of her throat.

She closed her eyes, little tears falling from the corners of her eyes, and she sucked in air thru her nose each time Loan granted her a blessed reprieve.

She felt two more hard lengths nudging her thighs.

Heavy, dangling things pressing and pushing, and finally-

Her eyes nearly exploded as not one, but  _two_  cocks started pushing into her pussy.

Lina dug her heels into the bed and fought the tears back as she felt her walls give way, and the two beasts entered her body in unison.

She moaned loud and hard around Loan's plastic dick, as the three girls began rutting in her like they were fucking a sex doll.

They kept at it, thrust, thrust, thrust; the two dicks in her wet hole making obscenely lewd noises with her intense arousal.

Fuck, she was soaking the sheets.

Her spit was running down Loan's cock, down her own cheeks and neck.

She was one wet, hot, writhing mess, whilst her cousins' three hard cocks destroyed her loli body.

Soon she was screaming, and creaming their dicks hard, and falling limp onto Liena's body.

And the three older gals pulled out of her used body with wet shlicks.

Lyra stood beside her brother, smiling at the good work she did on the girl now passed out on the bed.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Yep, now since you lost the bet, you're coming to /SS/ school with me this Sunday."

"And you're going to learn how to finally bake a creamy, gooey pie in my oven."

"And you're  _also_  going to push my buttons hard until we reach the high score, even if it takes all night long."

The girls laughed as his face paled, gulping, and passing out backward onto the bed beside his girlfriend.

* * *

_Cum For Me_

Lemy's body was all sticky and sweaty.

It was also all tied up.

So many things he could be doing, but he was just too busy right now to do any of them.

He could be working on his radio.

Could be fixing the car with Aunt Lana.

Could be out prowling the night for a new record.

Or otherwise dicking around with the boys.

But he was simply too tied up to do any of it.

Laying back on his sister's bed, his body stretched out spread eagled, and all four of his limbs tied to each bed post with velvety ropes.

Yep, he was tied up all right.

And his big sis, Lyra, was kneeling over him.

Her knees beside his thin hips, her toes almost tickling his knees, and her hands pressing into her long, waist length hair.

She was bunching it up, ruffling it, making it super hot and messy, and fuck...

She was looking at him now.

Her hands fell on the bed, making him bounce.

Her long bangs draped around his head like a waterfall.

He could only see her sparkling eyes, and her dark hair, all around him.

Just him and her, and nothing else.

She moved her hips forward, widening her knees apart so she could grind down onto his stomach.

The motion pushed her breasts closer to his face, her dark nipples so close yet so far away...

Oh, that's right.

His sister was completely naked.

And... so was he.

It was one of those situations where you really couldn't even remember why or how you got there.

And trust him, feeling her sticky heat shlicking on his lean stomach made it so he couldn't even think about it in the first place.

Her nails pressed down on his chest, raking down his skin.

His breath hitched, he hissed as she pinched his nipples.

It hurt, but it felt good; it was hard to explain, but that way she was grinning at him, the way her eyes were looking at him and promising mischief...

She was driving him wild.

His dick was rock solid, pressing into her butt cheeks as she lazily grinded on his stomach with circular motions.

Soon, she was breathing heavy just as he was, and she was moving, adjusting herself.

Now, she was straddling his waist proper, and one of her hands was gripping his joystick, holding him steady.

Her hips moved over him like a wave, a curvy, steamy, sexy wave of erotic pleasure.

Her pussy lips slid up and over his cock, and she pushed just his tip inside.

She moaned as she used her fingers to poke and prod his dick around her lips for a few seconds, coating him with her love juices before slipping him out and sliding her pussy back down to his balls.

Lemy groaned and angled his hips toward her as she did it again.

Lyra's other hand went to his nipple, rubbing it gently as she fucking his dick with slow, deep motions.

Never letting him all the way inside, but wetting him so that with just the right angle he could impale her in one hard fuck.

The two could barely breathe.

Her hair was shimmering, shaking around his head, as she felt her pleasure start to overcome her senses.

Her pussy started rocking against his dick faster, sliding up and down his length with such stunning ease.

They were still just grinding on each other, getting each other off without penetration-

Or full penetration anyway.

As Lyra had grown very fond of having his tip inside her pussy's grasp, where she could wiggle and squirm and watch her brother's lips open and gasp her name.

God, she was so fucking hot...

Her hands, both of them, gripped his shoulders.

She could barely manage her motions; her mind swimming with arousal and pure, raw need.

She pressed his dick down to his stomach and went to town on it, fucking grinding on him hard and fast.

He was gasping her name, t-telling her he- ha-hah, he was just- just about ready to explode-

But she didn't stop.

She leaned her face closer to him.

From the side, her body would look like a lion mating a lioness, her back hunched, her hips moving at a near blur, and her lips closing in on his.

She kissed his open mouth, wet and hot and breathy.

And she spoke to him, needy and desperate.

" _Cum for me, Lemy, please_."

She rocked him harder, harder, harder...

God, he couldn't stop.

"S-sis-" he clenched his eyes shut. " _Sis!_ " he nearly screamed.

And she felt him jerking against her, swelling and just about ready to pop.

" _Fuck, yes, give it to me, Lem._ "

She closed her eyes and she slammed her lips down on his mouth, swallowing his loud groan as his cum started shooting between their bodies.

Coating her breasts and stomach, dripping onto his chest.

She started laughing as she pressed soft kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, everywhere.

Her hips slowly grinded on him as she edged them both off their high.

She only relented when she felt his dick soften, and then she reluctantly let him go and fell down beside him in the sheets.

She grinned, looking up at the mirror they had in the ceiling.

Lyra could see his sticky cum all over her tits, and God, she loved it so much.

She looked at him, he looked at her, and she pounced on his lips.

And then she was crawling onto him.

And ready or not, she was gonna start round two.

* * *

_A Lesson in Vocabulary_

When Lilith sent her a text that morning saying she had a... different type of lesson to teach her that day, Allie got super curious.

What could it be?

Were they gonna practice more vocabulary?

Blech.

Were they gonna work on grammatical sentence structure tree things?

Whatever the heck those are called.

Meh.

Were they gonna try writing some practice stories like they did a few weeks ago?

Ohhh, she hoped so.

English was, by itself, stupid. But she liked being able to write little stories.

She didn't know  _exactly_  what she wanted to write tho.

So Lilith helped her out, casually suggesting she write about the two of them.

And that-

That got some ideas going.

Some... that she kept to herself, too, with a little blush.

But what did Lilith want?

Was she gonna show her a new outfit maybe?

Something with fishnet stockings, a dress that barely covered her thighs, and her long, raven hair in this high ponytail that still yet let her hair swoop waaay down by her butt, or perhaps she'd-

No, focus, Allie. They were going to have a tutoring session.

Not play out one of those, um, secret  _stories_  she wrote down and hid underneath her pillow at home, and hoped mom didn't see cause then she'd have to explain why she wanted Lilith to tie her down to the bed, and-

She gulped as she saw the door to Lilith's house.

S-she was already here.

Allie knocked on the door, and the dark wooden gate opened slowly, with a long drawn out creak.

The antechamber was dark and dingy, even tho it was midday.

She stepped inside, already ready to see the antique lanterns and gas lights on the walls, the heavy black curtains barring light from all the windows, and the ancient black cat with messy, matted fur staring at her with slitted, yellow eyes.

It screeched loudly before slinking into the shadows.

But Allie simply pushed forward, going up the stairs with a smile on her face.

She was just about to see her friend, and nerves aside... she quite enjoyed these visits.

Even if English sucked major balls.

Before she knew it, the young girl was blinking her eyes.

Get lost in thought, and you nearly walk face first into your best friend's bedroom door.

 _Best friend,_  she thought to herself.

She blushed a little bit, feeling a warm tug at her heart.

Yee, she did have a best friend, didn't she?

The girl came a long way from being a shifty street urchin to, well... the here and now.

She had a loving mom that adopted her, a wonderful, supporting, and annoying family back at home...

And a nice best friend that was a little quiet, pretty hot, and was super smart.

And-

The door suddenly opened, and Allie squeaked.

Lilith, with her long, dark hair swooping down her back, was standing there with a raised brow.

"You've been standing there for five minutes, are you coming in or what?"

Allie blushed hotter, turning her eyes down to her feet before nodding.

She hugged her English book tighter to her chest and ushered her feet inside.

Lilith closed the door with a faint thud.

Allie went to her usual spot, at the corner of Lilith's bed.

She sat down, crossing her legs Indian style, and laid her book and papers on the sheets in front of her body.

"Alright, so-"

She paused, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

She was about to ask what the surprise was.

Turned out she didn't need to.

She just now realized what Lilith was wearing.

A classic dominatrix outfit: the leather corset, the thigh high boots, the choker, the fingerless gloves... all of it.

And she was coming after Allie with a ball gag and a pair of fuzzy-lined handcuffs.

"L-Lilith?" she asked shyly, wondering what the heck was going on; praying it was going to turn out just like one of her more recent stories, in which Lilith had tied her upside down in her bedroom and tickled her with feathers until she-

Lilith took a finger, and closed the girl's mouth. Promptly stopping any and all thoughts the shorter girl likely had storming through her brain.

"For today's lesson, you're going to learn the difference between coming... and cumming."

Allie opened her mouth, her jaw pushing against Lilith's finger.

"But that's the same-"

 _Shhh_.

Lilith hushed her mouth by stuffing it full with the gag, attaching the strap behind her neck.

"There, there, little girl, you don't need to talk. Just listen to teacher."

Allie watched with wide eyes, until Lilith decided to wrap a blindfold around her head as well.

Now all she could do was feel her best friend's warmth, hear her movements and breathing, smell the growing arousal in the air...

Allie felt a hand push on her chest, and she obeyed.

Leaning back on the bed.

Laying down flat.

She felt two thighs press down on her stomach, and then two hands clasping the handcuffs around her wrists.

She tugged on them, and found the chain was wrapped around a spoke in the frame.

She was trapped.

Unable to break free, scream, or even see what was happening.

" _Can you hear me, little girl?_ " Lilith asked her, the whisper so loud to her sensory-deprived mind that she may as well have screamed.

Allie nodded her head, then twisted as those hands lowered to her chest, to her just growing breasts, and cupped them.

Fingers started unbuttoning her shirt, and she started squirming-

_Shhh._

But laid still as her friend hushed her.

She tried to calm her racing breaths as Lilith parted her shirt in two.

She was just wearing a training bra, well she  _was_  until Lilith took the little zipper in the front, tugged it down, and-

She groaned as she felt hot breaths puffing on one exposed nipple.

Then, she moaned thru the gag as lips wrapped around it, a tongue tasted her skin, and she could feel this insane suction on her budding breast that had her flooding her panties with wet heat.

Lilith did the same thing to her other breast, and she nearly lost it then and there.

If Allie could tell you anything in that moment, it was that her stories didn't describe how good the real thing felt.

Fuck...

She heard Lilith chuckle, low and deep.

God, she rarely let herself laugh, even in front of her.

She moaned just hearing the noise.

She felt the thighs move lower, and then her bottoms were being yanked out of the way...

Oh God

She could feel warm breaths down there...

Fuckfuckfuck-

She shrieked into the gag as a tongue licked up her pussy from bottom to top.

FUCK!

Lilith ate away at her pussy until the girl's mind, once so free and wild and endlessly roaming the universe, was reduced to a quivering mess that could only scream FUCK ME LILITH on repeat, over and over again.

The gothic girl had to suppress her grin as she feasted on her best friend, but when Allie finally screamed and jerked off the bed, she couldn't hold in her laugh anymore.

Allie laid there, sweaty, sticky, so fucking wet, and that beautiful laugh was filling her head as if she was dunked underwater.

God...

Allie blinked her eyes as the blindfold was tugged up to her forehead.

"Do you think you learned today's lesson?" Lilith asked with a grin.

Allie blinked her eyes again.

And she shook her head, from side to side.

Nope. She totally didn't learn anything, Lilith. So, she'd better keep teaching Allie all night long until the lesson is firmly engraved into her body.

Lilith leaned down, drawing her tongue over a hard nipple on her best friend's chest, looking up into Allie's eyes like a hungry predator.

"I was hoping you'd say that~"

* * *

_Little Boys Growing_

The little tan-skinned boy was shaking on trembling feet.

His freckled cheeks were sallow and paled.

His eyes were dark and horrified.

His matted black hair stank from weeks of no bathing.

He was being dragged on his feet; his body too weak to walk on its own.

Two slimy hands, with only three fingers each, were clamped around his wrists.

Holding him up, pushing him forward...

His belly was on fire.

They'd fed him something earlier...

Some... some small plant...

He'd not eaten anything in weeks. They were starving him...

He had to eat it!

But now...

He felt like throwing up.

But he couldn't.

It stayed down, against his dry retches and all.

It wouldn't leave.

And his innards were moving, changing, and it was so painful little tears were running down his face and neck.

A circular, fleshy door opened, like teeth retracting into the hollow walls.

And his heart chilled as he was pushed into the tiny room, where two others were already sitting on the ground.

H-he thought they escaped.

He laid down on his side and clenched his eyes shut, but he couldn't forget what he saw.

A very small pool of glowing liquid was in a depression in the floor.

A-and... his older brothers... both of them looked like they'd eaten a basketball...

He was crying so much now, his wet tears chilly on his burning skin.

Lyle, he saw, was sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet in the cool liquid.

His face was twisted in agony, his hands on his full stomach.

And- a-and Lemy was... was squatting over the liquid. He was screaming, shaking, pale and sweating...

A-and... coming out between his legs...

Wiggling tentacles, high pitched screeches.

Bobby felt bile run up his throat, and he sat up just in time to retch on the ground.

But still that... that plant thing...

His insides were moving even more now.

His belly...

He saw it starting to swell.

He cried as he briefly turned-

Lyle screamed as he began pushing with his muscles, trying to force it from his bowels...

A horrid mess of-

Oh, God.

Bobby tried to vomit again, but couldn't.

He rubbed his aching stomach.

It-

It looked like he'd swallowed a whole basketball now.

And he could feel it moving.

Twisting.

Swirling his insides.

Moving south...

He crawled to the edge of the water.

Lemy saw him, and... as that... th-that thing plopped into the liquid... he crawled out of the pool and fell on his back.

And Bobby was there in his place, screaming and crying and trying to soothe his pain away by rubbing his belly-

But it felt like his insides were being ripped out of his body.

Eventually he heard a splash, and cool water hit his legs.

And the boy fell onto his side.

But only a handful of minutes passed before...

Before he felt it again.

Something...

Inside...

Moving...

Growing...

And then his belly began to swell again...

And he closed his eyes, if only to keep him from seeing his brothers giving birth again to nightmares.


	5. Volume V

**Author's Notes:**

One day I complained about a lack of Liena content, and was rightfully told off for it. So, I asked for some requests centering around Liena and her family, and these were made. I hope you guys enjoy my take on her, Lyle, Bed, and Leni. :3

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

_Volume V_

_Cooking With Liena_

Liena held two pink, frilly aprons in her hands.

Bed, her five year old adopted sister, grabbed hers with a big smile. The little girl didn't say much, but that was ok. Her brilliant smile spoke enough. All those sparkly white teeth her mother was careful to have her take care of, that excited bounce in her step as she pushed a stool over to the oven, and her little hum as she climbed up on top and stared at all the pots and pans and ingredients laid out before them!

Lyle, the middle child and only boy, was less amused as he took the pink fabric and cringed. He looked up at his sister, at her glowing, encouraging smile-

"Come on, mom made these just for us so we'd match!"

He sighed. Well, it's not like Lemy would see him wearing the thing, right? Right.

He slipped it over his long hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and did the sash up in the back. He looked down and read the inscription.

_Mommy's Baby Boy._

Well, he couldn't fault the woman. She really loved him a lot. But, come on, mom, he was eleven.  _Eleven!_  He was too old for this stuff anymore.

He didn't flinch though as Liena gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Guess even tough guys never outgrow certain things.

Now ready to begin, he turned to look at the stuff on the counter.

Liena hummed as she took a big pot and gave it to her brother.

"Here, Lyle, fill this up with water so we can start boiling it for the noodles."

The boy took it, lifting it and rotating it around in his hands as he admired his reflection in the shiny surfaces.

"Today, Lyle, please and thank you."

He humphed, blushing just a little at being scolded by his big sister.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy," she chuckled as he growled.

Teasing little brothers was fun, but y'know what else was super fun? Chopping carrots!

She grabbed a handful of long orange veg and handed them to Bed. Next, she placed a little bowl in front of her and gave her a peeler.

"Ok, Bed, I'm gonna show you how to peel this carrot, then you'll do the rest, alrighty?"

She smiled at her little sis; whose round, curious eyes were paying very close attention to everything that was going on.

Liena hummed as she held on aloft in her hand, and she ran the peeler down each side. She came across a bad spot, though, and she showed Bed how to  _very carefully_  remove it with a butter knife.

When the girl was older, she'd get to use sharp knives, but for now the dull blade would do.

With a finished product ready, she placed it in the bowl and held the peeler out to Bed.

"Are you ready to cook?" she asked.

And Bed took the treasured tool with twinkling, wonderful-filled eyes. She gave a quick nod, and immediately began work, mimicking her sister down to the exact angle of her wrists.

Liena chuckled at how intense her focus was on those little carrots.

With some free time, she looked over at the sink and grinned wide.

Lyle was growling and the pot kept spilling this way and that way, sloshing water all over the counter and his apron.

"Stupid pot, keep the water in it!"

She walked over, placing a hand on his lower back.

"What's wrong, honey?"

He sighed. Why were all the women in his life so girly? Ugh.

"The water keeps splashing me and the pot is way too heavy. This thing weighs as much as Lemy, I swear!"

Liena chuckled and had him dump out half. Poor boy only needed to fill it halfway full, but he was trying to put as much water in it as possible; something that would never work out.

"There! Now we're ready. Take it over to the stove and put it on the big burner in the back."

He nodded and hefted it over. His back bowed, and his scrawny arms shook.

Using a bow really worked out the shoulders muscles, but did little for pot-carrying muscles as he quickly learned.

He groaned as he sat it down on the stovetop and moved aside.

Bed normally would've giggled at how dramatic a display that was, but her entire world dwindled down to that small group of carrots as she peeled them with stunningly single-minded focus.

"Right, now how do you turn this thing on?" Lyle bent down to look at the knobs.

Liena smiled, fairly happy that both of her siblings were partaking in her favorite activity.

"Push it in, turn it to the ignite slot, wait for the fire to start, and then put it on medium heat."

He did, and when the fire started his eyes shot up, and even Bed suddenly flinched as the heat and flash of light startled her.

Liena chuckled at their reactions.

"Come on, guys, it's just fire."

But in her heart, she thrilled at how excited they got over something so little.

Next, she gave Lyle one onion, a knife, and his very own bowl.

"Now, take this over there," pointing to another section of counter space, "Peel this, and chop it up into little pieces, and do your best not to cry on them, ok sweetie?" she teased him by poking his cheek.

Lyle growled, "I'm not gonna cry, sis. I'm not a  _girl._ "

Liena just hummed and pushed him gently toward his workspace.

_Keep telling yourself that, Jethro._

Anyway, Liena got out some potatoes, her own peeler, and she started doing a few pounds of them as well.

Her and Bed worked side by side in comfortable silence, both working efficiently; though Bed was slow as she tried to make each and every sliver of carrot skin identical; and Liena was swift with years of experience.

The oldest sibling was seventeen years old; and while most teens her age loathed spending time with their annoying siblings, she adored the experiences they shared together.

Eventually, they were done with their food, and she took out a paring knife.

Bed sat down on her stool and watched with wide eyed wonder as Liena demonstrated her impressive dexterity.

She was butchering those vegetables like a master swordsman. It was like watching one of Lyle's video games! WOW!

She gasped and held her mouth and shook as Liena was going faster and faster, and she was surely gonna cut herself, and- and!

And Liena was done, and she was trying not to let her ego inflate too big at how amazed the little girl was with her expertise, but still her smile couldn't be contained.

"Did you like that?"

Bed nodded.

"I'll show you how to do it one day, if you'd like?"

Bed nodded a lot.

Now that the veg was diced up, she ordered Bed to move her stool over to the sink.

So the little girl clambered down and pushed the old wooden thing over, accidentally bumping into the counter. The girl cringed and closed her eyes for a second, but Liena rubbed her short black hair.

"It's ok, sweetie, accidents happen. Now hop up here and turn the water on."

The little Asian girl climbed up and sat on her knees, reaching out to turn the faucet on.

Liena sat the bowl down in the sink and let the water fill it up.

"Now, put your hands in it and play around!"

Bed looked at her curiously.

"We have to make sure each piece gets rinsed, now come on, play!"

The girl grinned as she did as she was told. And soon enough, as potatoes and carrots flew around the bowl, Liena was hearing her finally make a sound: laughter.

She turned to Lyle, but the boy was done and holding his bowl of freshly chopped onion out to her.

Liena thanked him and took it from his hands, and casually put a little napkin in his palm and turned away.

She didn't say anything as her manly little brother wiped the tears that were running down his neck.

She took the fresh onion and tossed it in with the other veg, and Bed happily played with it, too! She marvelled at the smells and textures as you felt each vegetable.

More importantly, they were all starting to get hungry!

Liena finally had Bed stop, and she took the bowl and drained the water out.

Then, she took it over to the oven. Without being told, Bed hurried to climb down and push her stool over so she wouldn't miss any action. Lyle walked over as well and watched as their oldest sister dumped the vegetables in the boiling water.

Nothing magical happened. All the bubbles went away and the water sizzled once before going back to... water.

Lyle fake-yawned.

Bed watched it closely, almost expecting the water to burst into flames or... anything interesting really.

Liena chuckled at the varied reactions as she took some salt and sprinkled it over the pot.

"This will help the water boil faster, so the food cooks quicker."

The two younger siblings nodded absently.

And now, it was time for Liena to  _really_  work her magic.

She got a pan and poured a little bit of oil in it and brought it up to a low heat. She cut off a piece of butter and dumped that in, smearing it around. She took some fresh minced garlic and onion and poured it over the oil, and used a wooden spoon to mix it altogether.

Then, she had Lyle go to the fridge and get the roast.

It wasn't super big, but it would be enough for all of them and mom.

She had Lyle peel off the plastic and flip the pack upside down over the pan.

Liena smiled at Bed.

"You can do that so you don't have to get icky blood on your hands."

The girl nodded her head, her eyes glued to the sizzling juices and meat cooking in the pan.

Lyle threw away the trash and sat there waiting.

And waiting.

And Liena started noticing how bored the two were getting, so she decided to play a game with them to pass the time.

"Let's play the animal guessing game."

Lyle's eyes lit up. He freaking loved this game!

Bed nodded, she didn't like it as much as Lyle cause he always chose hard to guess animals that only lived in exotic places.

"Alrighty," Liena said, "I have an animal, Lyle you guess first."

"Reptile?"

"Nope."

"Dang it, bird?"

"Nuh uh, it's Bed's turn."

The little girl tried to say her guess, but Lyle walked over and was whispering in her ear.

"Come on, guess bird, it's probably right."

But she wasn't gonna fall for that trick again.

She pushed him away and guessed her favorite animal, which tended to be her first guess every single time they played this game.

"Squirrel?" she asked hopefully.

Liena grinned.

"Yep! Bed, you won!"

The little girl shook as she stared in disbelief. She'd never won this game before. Ever!

Lyle groaned.

"That ain't fair. She always guesses squirrel. Why'd you pick it?"

Liena chuckled as she used the wooden spoon to lift the edge of the roast up. Hmm. Just starting to get a nice crust to it. She flipped it over and cooked the other side for a little bit.

Soon, the meat was ready, and she cut it up into little chunks. Then, she took the pan and poured the whole contents into the boiling pot.

Finally, she got out a lid with a little whole in the top, which allowed the steam to slowly exit the pot.

She handed it to Bed, and told her to be extra careful as she placed it on top.

And she had Lyle grab the apple-shaped timer and set it for an hour.

They'd come back and check on it then. A classic roast doesn't take a whole day to cook, but the longer it's on the fire, the better it tastes.

Bed had never gotten to eat it before, and Liena was super excited to share her favorite food ever with her sister.

But, they had to pass the time someway. So, she took them all into the living room and got out a board game and a not-so-secret container of molasses cookies.

These little things were hard to come by, so Liena learned how to make them homemade. And they were her family's favorite thing to eat.

They settled down to a nice, friendly game of Sorry!

Bed was vicious at this game, mercilessly sending her siblings' pawns back to their starting base without a flinch. Even if Liena pouted and Lyle begged, she'd just grab their piece and have him "walk" across her arm and jump off onto the board, as if she was making him walk the plank and dive into the sea.

The time passed by pleasantly, as they moved from a board game to a movie, and that box of cookies was slowly emptied between the three of them.

The timer had already went off twice now, and Liena finally decided the dish was ready.

She took out three bowls, and used a spoon to ladle out some meat and vegetables (and plenty of the gorgeous juices, too!) into each one.

She got down a loaf of bread, and took everything over to the table.

The three sat around and dived in.

Lyle loved this dish, and so did Liena, obviously.

But the way Bed's eyes lit up as she first tasted that succulent, juicy, melt-in-your-mouth meat, and the soft and creamy vegetables, and dipped a piece of bread in that flavorful broth...

It was an instant fan favorite.

The little thing ate her whole bowl before the other two were even half-finished, and promptly asked with big, begging, puppy dog eyes for another one, please Liena, I'll love you forever and ever, please~?

* * *

_Differences Between Boys and Girls_

Bed and Lyle had really done it this time.

They were caught playing in mud. But it didn't just stop at that.

It was raining outside, and their was tiny floods in the yard, and huge mud pits by the trees and ditches.

The two were hurrying home from school.

Lyle ran faster, and Bed kept yelling at him to slow down cause he was getting too far away.

The boy kept teasing her.

And when push came to shove, Bed let the brat have it.

He was laughing at her, at how cute she was completely soaked.

She took her bony fists and rammed him right in his stomach, knocking him into a mud pit.

And she jumped onto him, yelling and holding him down.

Lyle was shocked, but quickly fought her back.

The two rolled and tumbled through the mud until it was literally everywhere, until their clothes were so damp and caked in the soil that they could barely move.

Eventually, the anger gave way to laughter. Bed really liked how funny Lyle looked when she took fistfuls of mud and shoved it up his nose.

And Lyle really liked it when Bed tried running at him for a tackle, slid and flailed her arms, and fell face first in a fresh patch of mud. The little brat, haha!

The two tromped home with their muddied shoes and ruined clothes and matted hair.

They stepped onto the porch and opened the door, and there was mom.

"Oh, I've got a pair of ducklings tracking mud everywhere. What happened to you two?"

Bed kept quiet, suddenly afraid to say that she got angry and assaulted her brother.

Lyle, picking up on that, took it upon himself to casually forget that tiny detail, and just let mom know that they slipped and fell and then, well... you know how kids get, mom, we just wanted to have fun and stuff.

Leni sighed and had them wait where they were. She fetched a plastic bag, and then came the hard part.

"Alright, kiddos, take them off."

Lyle instantly blushed, looking from mom to sis.

"But, mom, I don't want to-"

"And I don't want to mop the floor behind you, now get your little tush out of those clothes, mister, and get in the tub."

She turned on her little adopted daughter, who was also blushing and shaking her head.

"You, too, honey."

Lyle tried to argue his point. He was a boy. He was embarrassed. This was cruel and inhumane punishment. It wasn't fair.

Bed tried to argue her point by staring at mom with the most cutest and sincere eyes she could possibly manage.

But nope, after seventeen years of dealing with Liena and Lincoln trying to win her over with cute faces, she was immune.

She knelt down and helped Bed, who had the worst of it. Lifting her dress over her head and undoing her hair, she tossed the things in the bag.

Bed blushed as she covered her chest and underwear, too ashamed to look at Lyle.

Leni sighed, "Even your underwear's filthy. Take that off, too, honey. I'm sorry, but it needs to go."

Bed whined, but did as she was told, trusting her mom.

Lyle looked at the wall as he stiffly stripped himself down, too. And when he heard mom tsk and tell him his undies had to go, he just surrendered and got rid of them.

Their hands were hiding their privates, and Leni chuckled.

"What's wrong? You act like I haven't already seen those before."

They wouldn't relent though. They were so embarrassed and so shy!

Leni just walked them to the bathroom, getting a little frustrated that clumps of wet mud fell from their hair and arms. Sigh. Looks like she'd have to mop some anyway.

She knocked on the door before peeking her head inside.

Liena had drawn herself a bath, and she was already stripped down to her underwear.

She flushed a little at the invasion of privacy. Well, not so much an invasion... They'd shared baths before. But, rather, it was a surprise she wasn't prepared for.

"What's up, mom? Do you need something?"

She was standing there in just her bra and panties, holding her sides with her arms, stiff and awkward.

Leni huffed, "Your siblings decided to pretend they were Lana and Lola, and duked it out in a mud puddle, may they bathe with you, honey?"

Liena kinda wanted to bathe by herself, but it would save water and time.

"Sure, just let me get in first."

Leni nodded and shut the door.

Liena, in the meantime, took off her bra. Her breasts weren't huge by any means, but they felt comfortable on her frame. She didn't want to seem weird or anything around her family. It was just a bath after all. It's something families did all the time in those Japanese cartoon movies they started watching after Bed joined them. But, well, she was sensitive about her figure.

She slipped out of her panties. Her hips were wider than she would've liked, and in turn it made her butt seem big. Sigh.

Mom assured her it was normal for her age, as her body kept growing and adjusting to her full-womanly figure.

Liena guessed patience was a virtue when it came to puberty.

She stepped into the tub. She considered pouring bubbles in it, but, well... it wouldn't be fair if she saw them, and they didn't see her, and she was totes overthinking this.

She leaned back and soaked in the hot water with a purr.

The door opened and Leni's face was there, smiling.

Then, she patted her children on their naked bums, pushing them toward the tub.

Mom took baths with her kids when they were younger. And it was something she started doing again with Liena after the two went on a mother-daughter spa trip last year. So, while Liena was... sorta used to this; Lyle was super shy and out of his element.

And poor little Bed looked like a cherry tomato. So small and bright red.

Liena smiled with pink cheeks at how shy they were being; holding their privates tightly with their hands. It made her feel better knowing she wasn't the only shy one there.

The two awkwardly climbed into the tub, and Leni brought a stool over to the edge and sat down on it. She was gonna wash her kids' hair as they bathed.

Liena kept reclining, and her hands were stretched out to the sides. She was in optimum relaxation position and sighing in bliss. Yeah, she felt weird exposing herself like this to her siblings for the first time, but it was a weird experience they were all sharing together which helped her relax more.

Lyle's eyes were glued to his sister's chest. He wasn't trying to be weird about it, but it was so weird anyway! He'd never really seen boobs before, and no, he wasn't gonna count mom's, which he last saw when he was like five years old. But Liena's were... pleasing to see. Round and perky. They weren't big like mom's were, but-

"Lyle, stop staring, that's rude," Leni chastised him, pouring a cup of warm water over his head.

Bed giggled as the boy groaned at being called out.

Liena blushed but didn't move her position at all.

In time, as mom finished with Lyle's hair and moved on to Bed's, the little Asian girl let her own eyes roam. She was careful not to stare too long. She didn't want to get scolded as well. But there was something she couldn't help but notice.

"Mom," she asked quietly, trying to whisper but everyone heard her anyway.

"Yes, sweetie," Leni replied.

"Why does Lyle look different from me and Liena?"

Lyle blushed and his hands immediately went back to hide his crotch.

Liena was feeling self-conscious as well, and kinda casually moved one leg over the other, hiding hers from view... from her siblings' view specifically.

Leni hummed.

"Well, honey, he's a boy, and you two are girls. So he has a weebob while you have a coochie."

The two older siblings were blushing now as mom calmly educated her daughter with the bare essentials.

Bed also asked why Liena had a, uh, two round things on her chest while she didn't. Didn't girls get that? Cause mom had them, too. Was Bed a normal girl?

Leni chuckled as she quietly explained that bodies change as they get older, and that, yeah, Bed would grow some, too, just like her mom and older sister.

Lyle's eyes were darting over to his sister's chest again, and Leni was noticing how uncomfortable it was making her oldest girl. The boy was simply too curious for his own good.

So, when Bed's hair was clean, she decide to have Bed scoot over and sit on Liena's lap. And Leni took off her clothes, and had Lyle sit on hers.

Now the boy was the one blushing the most, and Bed giggled as she noticed his weebob twitching.

Liena blushed harder and decided it was best to focus on stroking her hands through Bed's freshly washed, long, silky black hair.

And Lyle could die of shame, even as his mom told him it was normal to get overwhelmed by sensations when you were growing through puberty, and-

Geez, mom, please just stop embarrassing the kid to death!

She laughed and got him a towel, but asked him to stay.

In her eyes, this was something she'd grown very fond of doing with Liena. And she was kinda wanting to include her other children in it, and hopefully their dad as well.

But it would take baby steps and close contact and normalization.

Most importantly, it'd take a patient understanding and loving acceptance at how different and  _weird_  each of them were.

* * *

_Liena and the Spider_

Liena was only four years old when she came across her very first spider.

It was a very little thing with fuzzy legs and way too many eyes to be normal.

He walked super slow, even at full speed.

She could totes outrun him in a race.

The tiny thing was smaller than her fingernail, and she wondered to herself how could something so small really be that bad?

Her mom had taught her to stay away from spiders. They were bad and mean and bit people and had creepy long legs and icky silken webs.

Mom did her best to make the home a spider free zone. And her efforts made it so Liena never actually came across one in real life.

Until today.

She squatted down and watched it crawl through some leaves and grass and rocks.

The little girl smiled as she thought of him like an explorer, walking through a jungle.

She reached down and poked a leaf, and the spider paused and jumped back.

She gasped and watched him closely, a little scared but also really curious.

The furry guy stayed still, watching his surroundings. And then, he was off again, scurrying toward a little cave made in a group of small rocks.

Liena watched the thing hurry to and fro, and finally he made it safe back home.

She smiled.

She wasn't really sure what made mom so scared of them, but Liena just thought they were super weird.

And maybe a little cute, too~

* * *

_Kissing Practice_

"Alright, Bed, hold still, ok?" Liena spoked softly.

She and her younger sister were both kneeling on her mattress.

The little girl had asked her a simple, innocent question, and Liena was gonna teach her the answer in as easy a way as she could.

"Alright, Li," Bed spoke softly, nervous and shaky but excited to find out...

How to kiss someone you love.

"Now, all you really need to do is tilt your head and press your lips together, alright?"

Bed nodded and tilted her head nearly to her shoulder.

Liena chuckled, "N-not that much! Here, let me help."

Her hand reached out and grabbed the girl's chin and angled her better.

"There, like that."

Bed smiled, her muscles moving against Li's hand.

Then, Liena tilted her head, and Bed's breath caught.

She was about to find out how to kiss someone...

"Just relax, ok? This is how mom taught me," the older girl tried to reassure her adopted sister.

Bed took a breath and forced herself to relax, and she just waited as Liena slowly moved her lips toward hers.

The two pressed their lips together, both noting how warm and soft the other felt.

A chaste kiss that lasted a second before Liena pulled back.

"Do you think you have it figured out now?"

But Bed shook her head.

"What if I kiss a boy? Is that different?"

Liena hummed, and then got her phone and texted her brother.

She could give her the obvious answer, but she remembered asking mom that same question, and Leni made a decision that really helped her in a way nothing else could.

So, she copied her mom and brought in a boy, in this case Lyle, to come and give a demonstration.

A girl's first kiss with a boy, after all, should be with someone that loves her. That's what mom told her when Lincoln knelt down in front of her when she was just a little girl, much like Bed.

Lyle, though, grumbled and didn't want to participate.

Hugs and cheek kisses were already pushing it, but he wasn't willing to risk getting cooties-

Ughhhh... fine, Liena, he'll do it, just don't tell mom that he accidentally shot an arrow through her wedding dress...

Again.

Bed was curious, and her heart was fluttering, and her hands were getting a little sticky.

Kissing a girl was really lovely, but she was mostly curious about boys. She really wanted to kiss one. Especially her favorite boy, Lyle.

He knelt down beside his sisters and looked at Bed.

"Right, let's get this over with- oww!"

He was holding his head right where Liena just smacked him.

"Be nice, Lyle, this is her first kiss with a boy. It's special."

He rubbed his head, "Geez, ok, I'm sorry."

He turned to look at Bed again and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bed."

He took her hands in his, noticing they were sweaty but not mentioning it.

"I love you, sis," he spoke as he tilted his head, and the girl felt like she was gonna explode.

As many times as she heard that said before, this time... it just felt special.

Her head tilted and this time, she pushed forward and met him.

Their kiss was short and soft, and while he felt a little different physically than Li did, in her heart it was a totally new and breathtaking experience.

Lyle pulled back and smiled.

"There, now can I-"

Bed jumped him, kissing him again; and Liena chuckled and decided, what the heck, she'd jump him, too.

Mom eventually came to the door when she heard her only boy screaming for help.

Only to find him covered by his sisters and tons of kissy marks all over his blushing face.

She grinned as she came forward and figured she'd join in, too; grabbing Bed and kissing her all over her precious face.

When she adopted this girl, there was a fear that their family wouldn't get along, but it couldn't be any farther from the truth.

Their family was full of love.

* * *

_Easy Peasy_

Sometimes Liena played games with Loan.

Not because she particularly enjoyed them; though she did love playing some nice cooperative games with a touch of competitiveness, like Mario Kart Double Dash wooo!

And not because she was super intense in trying to beat records and win championships, like Loan was.

But it all started when she felt the two were starting to drift apart, and she didn't ever want that to happen. So, she asked Loan to play a game with her.

She expected the girl to whip out a CoD or Halo or some other shoot-em-up.

She wasn't prepared for Loan to get all super excited and just... hand the controller over.

Liena was confused because... Loan was literally just playing a single player game.

Didn't she want to play with her?

The game reloaded to the main menu, and the theme started playing. Chilling and scary, but soothing in a weird way. She was perturbed and unsure about what to think of... Dark Souls III?

Liena knew the girl had been playing the same game for months now, and maybe this was it.

She let a smile touch her lips.

Loan loved her, and she loved this game, and she was super excited (more than Li remembered seeing in a really long time) to share this with her favorite sister.

Ok, maybe Lo didn't say that last part... maybe that was a little dancing thought that fluttered around her heart and made her scoot closer to her sister on the bean bag chair.

Liena didn't much know what was going on, but she watched the intro. She knew there were some baddies that were supposed to do something important and left their jobs. And she was guessing the goal was going to be convincing them to come back to work.

Easy peasy.

Four hours later, Loan had moved so that Li was sitting on her lap. And she was using all of her best efforts to calm down the girl.

"FUCK YOU, GUNDYR! I'M GETTING TO THE SHRINE!"

Loan sighed, and smiled, and stroked her hands on her sister's shoulders.

She loved this, all of this special time they're getting to spend together as Liena was stuck on the very first boss.

Li had just reached phase two again. She was getting pretty good actually. Getting closer and closer, with each death, to beating the champion.

On impulse, she leaned forward and kissed the back of Liena's neck, giving her all the good luck she could manage... and all of her love, too.

It must have worked, because Liena soon beat him, and she laid the controller down on the ground and spun around hugging Loan tight.

"I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT!"

She laughed with tears in her eyes, and Loan laughed, too, hugging her in return.

And then, in the pure joy of the victory, Li flung herself at Loan, kissing her and knocking her backward onto the ground.

"Li, what- mmmph!"

_Smooch!_


End file.
